O Monstro do Lago Ness em Hogwarts
by DCF
Summary: Se você achava que a Lula Gigante era a coisa mais bizarra em Hogwarts imagine só quando Renesmee descobre que é uma vampira-bruxa RIPAGEM
1. Introdução

**Nome: **O Monstro do Lago Ness em Hogwarts **(Renesmee em Hogwarts)**

**Arquivada em: **"Teletubbie contra-ataca"

**Funcionários Ativos: **Ben, Cissy, Gio, Teddy Bear e Jéss

**Status: **Em andamento, sob avaliação de profissionais.

**Classificação: **S – Soninho.

**Número da ficha: **0004.

**Comentários adicionais:** "Porque Harry Potter + Twilight é uma mistura muito linda em Cristo." Cissy

**Renesmee em Hogwarts (Cissy: O monstro do Lago Ness vai a Hogwarts)**

**[Jess: eu pararia a leitura no título...] (Cissy: Trás as garrafas de Firewhisky e o balde, Ben. O negócio tá feio hoje.) {Ben: Vem gente, hoje vai rolar até madruga} (Gio: ... é isso mesmo Evaristo)**

**Sinopse:** Renemee **{Ben: Certo... O nome dela é esse mesmo produção?}**, agora com cinco anos de idade aparência de 11**(Gio: hm ok)** , descobre um novo mundo , extremamente diferente do normal . **[Jess: primeiro, pra que o espaço entre a pontuação e a palavra? Segundo, ta comendo umas palavras, hein autora?] (Cissy: El nau intendi u qui ela falô) **Ela recebe o convite para Hogwarts o que deixam seus pais , **(Cissy: Ok, mas porque essa porcaria de vírgula tá aqui?)**desconfiados , mais ao mesmo tempo intrigados com tamanha descoberta**(Cissy: Não tenta falar bonito porque isso NÃO está dando certo. BJO)** . Renesmee agora irá enfrentar novas aventuras**{Ben: Desconfio que foi o narrado da globo quem escreveu essa fic.}** , ao lado de ninguém menos que os filhos de Harry Potter e Gina , **[Jess: Gina perdeu o sobrenome](Cissy: Bom, pelo menos não é Virgínia)(Gio: Gina? Poxa mas traiu a Virginia?) **e de Ronald **(Cissy:...sem Virgínia e com Ronald)**Weasley e Hermione Grange **[Jess: Hermione o que?]{Ben: Hermione e as galinhas #PiadaDeNerde}(Gio: Wikipedia PRAQ)**, e irá enfrentar também o filho de Draco Malfoy , **[Jess: estou do lado do Scorpious!] **que poderá ser também um amigo **(Cissy: Só falta ela se apaixonar por ele, qué vê.)** . Irá descobrir e contar historias , e também se encantar com o novo mundo , que lhe causara novas emoções **(Cissy: Termina logo com o mimi, autora.)**. A junção dos dois mundos irá gerar grandes Emoções e Aventuras. **[Jess: Give me the Best of the bouth worldssss](Gio: *boceja*)** Vivam com Nessie**(Cissy: Nessie meu saco figurativo, autora.){Ben: O que o monstro do lago faz na fic? P.O e não avisaram?}** e seus amigos as aventuras que Hogwarts e sua vida tem a lhes mostrar.

**Classificação:** Livre  
**Categorias:** Harry Potter, Saga Crepúsculo **(Cissy: Uma mistura TUDO A VER)**  
**Gêneros:** Aventura

**(Cissy: Pessuár, essa fic tem 45 capítulos entonci iremos ripar quatro capítulos em um só marromenos. Xoxo)**


	2. Capítulo 1

O Convite

Pov. Renesmee

Eu estava em casa , sentada em uma cadeira de balanço que minha mãe trouxera de sua casa antiga , **[Jess: ponto. Autoras de fics ruins sempre esquecem de respirar!] **nós tínhamos enfrentado os Volturi a cinco anos eu tinha aparência de onze anos , **[Jess: mais uma das ideias idiotas da Meyer, é isso?](Gio: Sério que idéia é essa?)** depois da sua visita eu parei de crescer e agora é mais devagar , Bem devagar quase parando , **[Jess: Que droga de letra maiúscula depois da vírgula é essa?](Cissy: Sim, nós já entendemos que está ela está crescendo devagar, prossiga.)(Gio: Só porque viu uns vampirinhos mais bonitinhos isso afetou o seu DNA e agora você tem retardo?) **mais ainda sim é possível eu acordar de uma hora para outra , e me ver um tanto mais crescida que os outros , ou o dia passado o que me assusta . **[Jess: não entendi nada do que ela quis dizer](Cissy: Pergunta significativa – quantos anos essa autora tem?) **Durante esses dias tenho realizado algumas coisas bem estranhas , esses dias peguei uma flor morta e desejei ao fundo que ela tivesse sobrevivido , em um clarão ela voltou ao normal mais forte **(Cissy: História emocionante, olha só a minha cara de interessada nessa incrível aventura){Ben: Não sei quem processaria mais ela... a Rowling ou a Meyer.}(Gio: Po, bacana) ,**isso tambe aconteceu , com um pássaro , um ursinho **(Gio: O ursinho de pelúcia morreu? Meus pêsames)** e uma arvore , o que foi um susto. **[Jessi: que legal hein? ¬¬] (Cissy: Oh rly, conte-me mais){Ben: Ok, ela é Renesmee ou Jesus? Porque né... Sair revivendo assim...}**

(...)

-Filha ? **(Cissy: Não, é o Bozo. RÁÁÁÁÁÁ PEGADINHA DO MALANDRO) [Jess: *cai da cadeira de tanto rir*] **– Mamãe me chamou na porta , enquanto me via correr para os seus braços , ela ainda me pegava no colo , pois ela era forte e não se importava . **[Jess: Ai, depois que essa menina tentou comer te por dentro quando tava no útero, eu não deixava ela chegar perto não hein Bella?] **

-Sim ! {**Ben: Ai a sua resposta Jess. HSUAHSUA}**

-Acabou de chegar uma carta para você , e parece ser importante , vamos vela , **[Jess: vamos vela? Vela de quem?Onde?] (Cissy: Nós LEMOS cartas.) {Ben: Acho que ela é Veela, como a Fleur nau}(Gio: Vaquinha pra comprar um daqueles livros de gramática?) **nós não abrimos , e Alice não vê o que é , o Emmett já tentou abrir , mas ao que parece deve ser que só abre a seu toque , nem queimar uma pontinha fez efeito , então já que é direcionada a você , precisamos que venha abrir . **[Jess: que gentinha também hein? É falta de educação abrir carta dos outros!]{Ben: Meyer não deu educação a seus vampirinhos... tsc, tsc, tsc.} **– Chegamos a sala , todos estavam lá , e vi uma carta em cima da mesa , nós estávamos em 2015 , ninguém mais recebia cartas , mais se é para mim abrir , assim será . **[Jess: mas que droga de espaço antes da pontuação!] (Cissy: Conhece a autora, Ponto?) (Ponto Final: Ainda não fomos apresentados...) (Concordância: Eu também não fui.) (Espaço: Conheço e muito!){Ben: EBAAAAEM 2015 NÃO RECEBEREMOS MAIS CARTAS! UHUUUUL ! *-*}(Gio: Não receberemos cartas, Google 4life... oh wait)**  
-Vamos ver , Hogwarts – Li um pequeno emblema que pregava a carta , abri e de repente a carta , soltou **[Jess: Não se separa sujeito do verbo. Dica.] **da minha mão e começou a falar : **(Cissy: No universo Ledo Engano a carta lê você) {Ben: ¬¬ Esse tipo de frase é minha Cissy.}(Cissy: No universo Ledo Engano, Cissy fraseia você)(Gio: No universo ledo engano essa fic faz sucesso)**

_**Querida Renesmee , ou Nessie Cullen**_**(Cissy: A Trelawney deve ter previsto que o apelido dela é Nessie, porque isso é um fato MUITO interessante) **_**como é chamada por seus parente , **_**[Jess: Seus parente cumpadre!] **_****_

Quero lhe informar que devida a grades**(Gio: Que grades?)**_** descobertas , você irá estudar em Hogwarts uma escola , que ensina jovens bruxos a controlarem suas habilidades com bruxaria . **_**[Jess: redundante aqui. Bruxo, bruxaria...não precisava hein?] (Cissy: Jovens bruxos a controlarem suas habilidades com BRUXARIA. Nossa, que impressionante, pensei que eles aprendiam a socar a varinha no...){Ben: An? Nuss! #Trocadilho}(Gio: Achei que eles iam aprender a controlar suas habilidades como ninjas... poxa, broxei.)**_**  
Um de nossos assistentes irá ai buscar você, de nome Hagrid , que lhe explicara, junto dele estara Luna Lovegood, **_**[ Jess: que tava passando por aqui e eu mandei ela fazer algo útil, sabe?] (Cissy: POBRE LUNA) **_**que explicaram o que deve ser feito.**_

Hogwarts adorará sua presença . **(Gio: Depois que dumbie morreu a qualidade em Hogwarts caiu... uma pena)**_****_

Beijos e abraços . **[Jess: Beijos e abraços? Tá cheirando pó de flu, Minerva?] (Cissy: Se o Dumbledore não estivesse morto eu jurava que essa carta foi escrita por ele.) {Ben: Creio que tem kuris por ai... #PiadaInterna}**

A cartss{**Ben: legals manss}** picotou , e seus pedaços se queimaram , **[Jess: agora que me toquei que a carta fala. A carta de Hogwarts não fala queridinha. Sacrilégio!] **não sei como aquilo aconteceu , era posivel a existencia de escla **(Cissy: Cartss, Escla...a autora deve estudar em um colégio onde ensinam Tiopês Avançado.)** **[Jess: senti que a autora engasgou nessa parte]{Ben: Ainda bem que eu tenho meu dicionário tiopês-português sempre a mão.} **de bruxarias , e será que eu sou uma bruxa , eu ja sou uma meia-vampira e meia humana , isso só complicará as coisas . **[Jess: você é bem mais ou menos filha! Entenderam? Mais ou menos? /parei] (Cissy: Você é o capeta, Nessie, TÁ AMARRADO 3X!){Ben: ...}(Gio: Agora você pega o lobinho e dá a luz a uma aberração PIOR que você. Oremos.)**

-Filha eu não sei o que esta acontecendo , mais faremos de tudo para lhe protege . – **[Jess: aqui na fazenda todo mundo si ajuda cumadre!] **Meu pai me confortava com suas palavras , mas mesmo sim e não sabia como reagir **[Jess: perceba como a falta da letra "u" em "e não sabia como..." faz toda diferença]** , isso é uma escola , eu nunca fui em uma , e mais eu sabia tudo , o que faltava para mim aprender **[Jess: MIM NÃO CONJUGA VERBO, P****] **, creio que nada **(Cissy: Com certeza, nada tirando ESCREVER)** , mas alguam coisa me diz que será bom , não sei mas me diz , eu teri que esperar a tal visita . **[Jess: meu word tá ficando louco com tantos erros de português e de digitação. Revisa essa merda, caramba!] **

(...)

Já se passaram três semanas do acontecimento da tal carta , e ainda não apareceu ninguem , estamos agora em Londres , isso ja faz uns dois meses **(Gio: Vejamos: "Já se passaram três semanas desde o acontecimento de tal carta e não apareceu ninguém, agora estamos em Londres, isso já faz uns dois meses" GETS YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT)** ,então estamos atentos a qualquer aparição **(Cissy: História emocionante)**. Foi só eu falar que a porta tocou eu fui abrir . {**Ben: Deve ser a Dona Álvara}**

Uma mulher de cabelos extremamente claro , **[Jess: plural na frase inteira pra que né?] **com um olhar angelical apareceu na porta , e depois um gigante se assim posso dizer de cara barbuda veio junto . **[Jessi: coerência, oi?] (Cissy: Os professores de Hogwarts vão ter tanta dó da Nessie que vão até começar a lecionar português para ela PORQUE NÉ)**

-Olá meu nome é Luna Lovegood , e o seu deve ser Nessie **(Cissy: Renesmee, kramba)** - Ela pegou uma vassora {**Ben: e enfiou na cara da autora.}(Gio: Ou na cavidade anal)**, extremamente{**Ben: risonha e}** limpida **(Cissy: A imagem do cruzeiro resplandece n)(Cissy²: Isso, vá em frente, devore todos os acentos -_-')** e guardou em uma bolsa pequena , Como el fez isso ? **[Jess: claro, vamos andar de vassoura no meio de Londres, igual no filme ¬¬]{Ben: Não foi você quem fez querida, foi ELA...} **– Esse Hagrid uma especie de guarda do castelo , **[Jess: uma espécie de guarda? Que moral hein Hagrid? Nem a Luna te respeita!] (Cissy: Você trabalha com ele e não sabe o que ele faz? DIREITOS TRABALHISTAS PARA O HAGRID NOW) **etão podemos entrar ? – Ela falou isso , e meu pai ja estava ao meu lado .

-Sim claro – Disse papai – Esme vai preparar alguma coisa para vocês , aceitam ? Tem alguma preferancia ? **(Cissy: Sim, viadinho mal passado e pirralha analfabeta ao molho de recém-vampira sem sal. Pode usar sua família no preparo mesmo...)(Gio: Sua cabeça no espeto)**

-Tem Hidromel , ou pode ser um suco de aboboras , eu aceito . **[Jess: corram atrás da coerência por favor!] **– Disse Hagrid , o que era aquilo que ele falou , Hidro o quê ? sem contar que suo de abobora deve ser horrivel. **(Gio: Horrivel igual a quem vos fala)**

-Não , mais aceitam , um refrigerante ? –Papai parecia estranhar .

-O quê é refrigerante ? – O gigante perguntou . **(Cissy: Pff né autora, o Hagrid é bruxo, não burro.)(Gio: Ele vive no mundo bruxo não em marte)**

-É coisa de trouxa , mais **[Jess: mas] **devemos aceitar ! – Disse a mulher de cabelos loiros .

-Quem é trouxa aqui ? – Era Emmett ele era doido por bigas**{Ben: hum... boiola}** , mais **(Cissy: MAS)** Luna , loira , **[Jess: loira virou estado de espírito?] **se levantou com uma cara assustada , levantou um pedaço de madeira trabalhado {**Ben: EITA JESUS MARAVILHOSO}**, e falou uma palavra esquisita :

-_Estupefaça !_ – Era primeira vez que vira o Emmett ser arremeçado com tanta facilidade , era esquisito mas eu gostei **(Cissy: Adora um pau, em Nessie)** , isso parecia legal , principalmente o pedaço de madeira . **[Jess: pedaço de madeira? Olha o respeito menina!] (Cissy: Pedaço de madeira é o que eu vou enfiar no teu coo, menina)(Gio: Vai ver aonde vamos por esse "pedaço de madeira")**

-Calma Emmett , ela se defendeu e se assustou , com seu aparecimento , e tenho certeza que ela vai explicar o que quisermos . **[Jess: o Edward podia explicar tudo...né Cedrico? Hahahaha] (Cissy: Verdade. Acho que o Voldemort estava envelhecendo, nem para te matar ele serviu) ** – Meu pai expicava a Emmett **(Cissy: Hmmmmmmm, picava o Emmet em. ATORON UM SLASH, QUEM VAI COMER QUEM? na1)** , que tava com uma cara de assustado e ápid , ele estava lendo seus pensamentos .  
-Não se preocupe , sei que vocês são vampiros , e também sei que Renesmee , é metade humana , e metade vampira , sabemos do seu crescimento ápido , **[Jess: sabemos até que número de sapato ela usa!] (Cissy: E até que o apelido dela é Nessie, isso sim é um fato importante){Bem: Isso me cheira a Sibila} **e não se preocupe que do mesmo jeito que vocês tem segredos a conservar{**Ben:virgula}** nós ápido temos , e Trouxa é uma maneira de chamarmos humanos normais , e estamos aqui para responder seus perguntas . – Ela discursou essas palavras em um tom normal . **[Jess: respira agora Luna!] **

-Ok ! Sentem-se , que vamos fazer umas perguntas . – Disse Bella – Tragam um refrigerante Esme , eu sei que eles vão gostar ! – E todos se acalmaram Japer ápido estava atuando no local **(Cissy: Quibom)** , eu tinha certeza . **[Jess: Jasper o que? O que tem uma coisa com a outra?](Gio: ? Então ta)**

esperem e vou postar mais o mais ápido possível

**[Jess: pior que a menina é persistente! Essa coisa tem 45 capítulos! Aproveitem uma morte lenta de dolorosa hihihihahaha] (Cissy: NÃO POSTE, POR FAVOR){Bem: Vou imprimir essa fic e usar como papel higiênico)**

O Convite , parte 2.

-Onde fica esta escola ? e o que esta escola ensina ? Eu nunca ouvi falar , nós pesquisamos no Google**(Cissy: RISOS ETERNOS) (Cissy²: ) (Cissy³: GOOGLE ESTÁ PERDENDO A COMPETÊNCIA) (Cissy: Viu, Harry? Trabalhou tanto para conseguir uma lembrança só para saber o que era uma horcrux enquanto você podia ter procurado no Google, muleque burro)**, **[Jess: Harry Pottah não tinha as tecnologia mano!]{Bem: Será que eles tentaram acessar a Wikipédia? Lá tem. Qq}(Gio: AI MEU DEUS, BELLA, VOCÊ APRENDEU A USAR O COMPUTADOR. HOLY CHRIST, FAREMOS UM BRINDE) **e não achamos nada parecido. – Bella estava confusa{**Bem: Mas aposto que a expressão facial dela é a mesma de sempre.}** ela não queria que sua única filha corresse perigo , ainda mais em um lugar que ela nem conhecia .

-A senhora deve a Senhorita Cullen{**Ben: TÁ DEVENDO MANO, SE NÃO PAGAR LEVA CHUMBO GROSSO! VAI FICAR MAIS FURADA QUE PENEIRA.}** , mãe de Renesmee , certo ? **(Cissy: Hagrid sendo formal, pode falar 'a pentelha safada sem bunda, sem peito e sem sal'.)(Gio: alguém mais percebeu o "senhora/senhorita"?)**– O grandalhão perguntou , e mamãe só assentiu .- Sua filha te contou o que aconteceu nos últimos dias , antes da chegada da carta ? nós sabemos do dom dela , mas o que aconteceu é pura magia . **(Cissy: Ai Hagrid, até você tá com síndrome-twilight-thing?) [*Jess dormiu com todo esse diálogo idiota*] **

-Nessie tem algumas coisa que queira nos contar ? {**Bem: Sim mamãe... Eu não sou mais virgem.} (Cissy: Sim mamãe...I kissed a girl and I liked it D:)** – Engoli as minhas palavras **(Cissy: Agora engasga e morre, FIM DE FIC)**, e pode se dizer , tremi nas bases **(Cissy: Hmmmmmmmmm, uma base roliça?)(Gio: OPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AI SIM)(Cissy: Não trema na lingüiça qq)** , eu não sabia se eu realmente deveria contar o que aconteceu e papai , com certeza desconfiava. **[Jess: parece até que ela matou alguém :o] (Cissy: Não matou, mas tentou, vulgo gravidez da Bella.) [Jess: e nem pra isso serviu!] **

-A quatro semanas , eu tive vontade de curar um flor morta do jardim da Esme , e simplesmente ela , votou **(Cissy: Até as flores ajudam na democracia, ISSO AÍ FLORES)** novinha até seu cheiro era novo , depois um dos meus bichinho rasgou , e eu desejei que ele se costurasse , e aconteceu , algumas coisas também , só que , o que mais me impressionou foi um arvore que o tio Emmett derrubou em uma brincadeira de esconde-esconde , depois ela voltou , só eu olhar . Eu não sei como aconteceu . **{Ben: E O POVO DE DEUS GRITA UOOOOOOBA EITA JESUS MARAVILHOSO!}(Gio: E DEUS ABENÇOA ESSE LUGAR NESTA NOITE IRMÃOSSSS!)**

-E foi nessa exatamente ultima , que seus poderes foram identificados , apesar de ser vampira , parte do seu corpo é humano , o que te traz probabilidades – Luna falou , eu estava começando a gostar dela .- Você terá que comprar uma varinha , e para conseguir dinheiro**(Cissy: ...terá que dar na esquina.)** , é só levar o normal e trocar no Gringotes , **[Jess: ¬¬](Gio: EM ALGUM LUGAR NA GRÃ-BRETANHA, JK ROWLING CHORA) ** Também poderá ter um bichinho de estimação , pode ser uma coruja , um rato , um sapo ou um gato**(Cissy: Ou em casos raros como este, nem precisa levar já que você é um animal.)**. Precisara da roupa da escola **(Cissy: Chamamos isso de UNIFORME)** , e depois nós mostramos como se chega lá . Isso tudo você irá encontrar no Beco Diagonal . **[Jess: instruções todas junto com a carta, cadê?]{Ben: No universo de Ledo Engano a lista de materiais escrevem a carta}**

-Mas qual é o período de estudo a veremos ?**(Cissy: O Edward já terminou os estudos 297426456143241 vezes e ainda não aprendeu a escrever frases com coerência)**- Edward falou – Ela também tem necessidades por parte vampiresca , **[Jess: parte vampiresca? WTF] **você devem saber disso .

-A sim , a parte do sangue , a escola disponibilizara o necessário para ela ,**[Jess: um aluno do primeiro ano será sacrificado por semana.] (Cissy: Vão deixar uma vaca morta em cima da mesa em todas as refeições para a Nessie){Ben: Ai Cissy, não creio que a Bella vá morrer assim... }(Gio: Roubando bancos de sangue no maior estilo badass) ** e também precisara de uma vassoura , e quanto a seu crescimento , todos saberão e não precisaram estranhar .

-Vocês poderão nos acompanhar na compra de materiais , e também na hora de pegar o Expresso Hogwarts , que sai as onze da semana que vem .** [Jess: onze o que, querida?] (Cissy: Semana que vem é um dia de semana?)** – Hagrid falou . – E quanto ao período escolar , as crianças tem férias de verão , e feriados como páscoa e natal para passarem em casa , também disponibilizaremos cartas e corujas para sua comunicação .

-Não sei , não , eu nunca vi falar em tamanha coisa , e pelo que vejo em sua mente **(Cissy: Mãe Diná)** , é um castelo , divide os alunos em casas , e também tem um esporte , o Quadribol , e realmente ensinam bruxariaMeu pai falou – A Nessie é já sabe tudo , que os humanos sabem , só estudos avançados que não , mas ela pode ir se ela quiser parece seguro , e é muito interessante . **[Jess: pausa para o rei das fadas respirar. Digo, vampiro] (Cissy: Se estudos avançados significa gramática, sim, ela realmente não aprendeu estudos avançados){Ben: torimd}(Gio: Tradução, alguém?)**

-Pai , eu quero ir , e todos os feriados eu estarei aqui , e eu não quero desperdiçar tamanha oportunidades . **(Cissy: Quer aprender poções sem nem saber o que é plural, minha filha?)(Gio: Quer ir dar escondida, isso sim)**

-Você tem certeza Nessie? – Mamãe estava preocupada , mas eu sabia que ela não me impediria . **[Jess: Bella não tem moral nem com a própria filha!Há!] (Cissy: Essas crianças de hoje...){Ben: No universo de Ledo Engano, filhos mandam em pais.}**

-Sim , mamãe **{Ben: GENTALHA, GENTALHA! PFT.}**, mas se vocês deixarem é claro .

-Pode sim – Os dois disseram juntos , e mamãe tomou a palavra **(Cissy: Tudo para ver a pirralha longe)** - Que dia as aulas começam ?

- Semana que vem logo após o ano novo . **[Jess: Me enganaram!Me disseram que começava no dia 1º de Setembro! Santa Rowling!] (Cissy: E você achando que era 1º de setembro, fomos todos enganados pela J.K. Rowling){Ben: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ PEGADINHA DA ROWLING!}(Gio: ROWLING MALANDRINHAAAAAAAAAA) **- Luna falou – Mas queremos que nos acompanhe hoje para fazer as compras , ai você conhecem{**Ben: "você conhecem" uma gramática?}** onde se acha tudo .

-Sim , só temos que nos arrumar , eu também vou – disse Alice – Todos nós poderemos ir , se for possível . **[Jess: alguém te chamou?] (Gio: Vale entrosa, talvez)**

-O Sim claro , mas lembre-se , ninguém vai acreditar se vocês disserem que existi o mundo dos bruxos , tudo é extremamente escondido por magia , e mais nenhum radar mundial**(Cissy: Radar mundial. SEM MAIS)** localiza isso , então é tudo segredo .- Falou Luna .- Nós vamos primeiro a um local chamado Caldeirão Furado , onde teremos acesso ao Beco Diagonal .Fica na Charing Cross , nos encontramos lá.

Atenção , leitores !{**Ben: CONTINUAR LENDO ESSA FIC PODE CAUSAR: RETARDAMENTO MENTAL, RISO CRÔNICO, FALTA DE AR PROVENIENTE DO RISO CRÔNICO, DESCONTENTAMENTO, TENTATIVA DE SUICIDIO ENTRE OUTRAS COISAS.}**

Se tiver alguem que saiba fazer capas legais , por favor envie par mim , Não poderei aceitar como amigo , Pois meus pais não deixam mais ainda sim tem como . [**Jess: seus pais deveriam ver as drogas que você anda escrevendo por ai...] (Cissy: Seus pais deveriam te colocar em uma aula de reforço, isso sim){Ben:Os pais dela são foda por não deixarem ela adicionar pessoas no MSN/Orkut/Facebook ... Porque né? }(Gio: ...)**

Beco Diagonal

Ficou curto , mais tomara que gostem . **[Jess: acho que já passamos da fase de ter falsas esperanças, não?] **

Lá estava na Charing Cross , mas nós não vimos nenhum Caldeirão Furado , então decidimos procurar em um beco , Caldeirão Furado , eu vi a placa meus pais demorarão **[Jess: Corrão! #sarcasmo](Cissy: Eles te abandonaRÃO) **um pouco , ma poderiam enxergar . Entramos dentro parecia um pouco antigo , até demais , mais **[Jess: MAS] **vimos Luna e Hagrid sentados , e podemos confirmar que aquele era o lugar .

-Querida aceita suco de abobora ? – Luna me perguntou , eu achei melhor não .

-Não muito obrigada !

Eles mandaram eles nos seguir , **[Jess: repetição de pronome, why?] ** ai eu vi uma coisa que eu achei incrível , eles tocaram a varinha em três tijolos da parede , que se deslocaram , e deram passagem a uma rua cheia de gente , com lojas tortas , e coisas um tanto quanto esquisitas , mas{**Ben:Olha Jess, ela aprendeu a usar o "mas"}(Cissy: Descrição dotada de emoções)(Gio: Acho que o "porém" teria ficado mais legal na frase, but whatever)** legais .

-Vamos ao Olivaras , lá você encontrará uma varinha**(Cissy: Você comprará, não é de graça)** , mas lembre-se você não pode usar fora de lugares mágicos , com o Beco e Hogwarts , no caso não use no mundo trouxa , pois poderá arranjar confusão com o Ministério da Magia **(Cissy: Oh não, o Ministério da Magia não)** , o que é bem ruim .- disse Hagrid , eu não tinha mais medo dele , ele era super gentil . Entramos na lojinha que tinha varias caixinhas empilhadas .

-Olá , no que poço ajudar ? **[Jess: tem um poço no meio do Beco, é isso?] (Cissy: Os negócios não foram bem e agora o Olivaras tira água do poço para se sustentar, é isso){Ben: Produção o que esse poço tá fazendo ai?Diretor é isso mesmo?}(Gio: O poço ainda ta de pé? Quero tacar alguém lá dentro) ** - Disse um cara , que eu jugo ser velho . (Autora : Eu não sei se ele ainda vai estar vivo , mas é melhor manter ele ) **[Jess: Sim, manteremos ele, é nosso melhor funcionário!]** – Uma varinha para a mocinha deve ser ! **[Jess: Não, viemos comprar chocolate!] (Cissy: Não, viemos comprar vibradores!){Ben: Varinhas vibradoras de chocolate, que tal?}**

-Olá , sou Renesmee , sou um pouco diferente dos demais , sou meia vampira **(Cissy: Bom pra você, pirralha)(Gio: bacana... bacana)** . – Eu fingi lhe falar baixinho , mas eu sei que todos ali estavam me ouvindo . **[Jess: Alguém perguntou?] (Gio: Linxando ela em 3,2,1... JÁ)**

-Você é diferente , e com certeza , muito esperta**(Cissy: É sim, ela sabe tudo, menos escrever)** , Tome experimente esta daqui **(Cissy: "Olivaras aponta para a cueca, visível agora que a calça estava abaixada" na1)**- Ele me passou uma caixinha , com uma espécie de couro em volta – É de salgueiro , o núcleo é escama de Basílico, **[Jess: existe isso Rowling?] (Cissy: CHOREI KOLENE){Ben: Depois que o Réuri matou o basilisco a câmara secreta ficou ABRIDA para tirarem as escamas dele e colocar na varinha. E a madeira é 100% do salgueiro lutador, MADE IN HOGWARTS}(Cissy: Ben, confirma com a produção se é isso mesmo)(Gio: CHORANDO SANGUE!) **tem exatos 23 centimetros , extremante raro **(Cissy: Exatamente, porque NÃO EXISTE NÚCLEO DE ESCAMA DE BASILISCO, VELHO BIRUTA)(Gio: 23 centimetros? Nessie gosta muhauahau)** - Eu peguei , aquela varinha , só que acabei derrubando um lustre , o que foi deprimente **(Cissy: Assim como a fic)** , mas ele colocou de volta com a dele , o Emmett ficou impressionado **(Cissy: Emmett adora o poder de uma varinha emmmm)** , ele me passou mais um bocado delas , **[Jess: o Olivaras, não o Emmett, ok?] (Cissy: Emmett passando a varinha na sobrinha de 5 anos, denúncia Braseel) **só que cada hora , um desastre acontecia{**Ben: Não precisou de uma delas para acontecer o desastre que é essa fic.}** . – Pelo jeito você é mesmo especial{**Ben: Sim, ela tem síndrome de down moço do poço}** , eu tenho uma aqui , nunca ninguém ficou com ela , espero que você seja sortuda . **[Jess: Claro que ninguém ficou com ela, por isso ela tá ai né? Ou as pessoas devolvem as varinhas depois que enjoaram dela? ¬¬] (Cissy: Quem compra varinhas usadas é os Weasley, pô)|(Gio: Um comentário pra sobre esse capitulo: )**

Ele me passou uma caixinha vermelha de veludo , muito delicada , dentro dela se encontrava uma varinha , que tinha umas flores cravadas . **[Jess: Que frescurite é essa, Merlin!] (Cissy: Mais um pro time, Dumbledore...)(Cissy: *arremessa Olivaras*) [Jess: *arremessa Edward*] {Ben: Na primavera as flores irão desabrochar e a Sininho... digo, o Edward irá colher lírios nas estufas enquanto saltita usando uma roupa feita de algodão doce A La Katy Perry}(Gio: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK)**

-Essa é uma varinha de cerejeira , tem 25,5 centímetros , seu núcleo é pena de hipogrifo , rara pois ele é um bicho muito bravo as vezes , e orgulhoso , não é Hagrid ?

-Oh! Sim , para se montar nele é preciso fazer uma reverência, e tem que aguardar sua resposta **(Gio: Parece que você fez sua pesquisa em querida... andou assistindo prisioneiro de azkaban?)** – disse Hagrid sabiamente para , mim , **[Jess: "mim" foi isolado coitado] (Cissy: Mim emo) **eu me virei e reparei que Alice , não estava ali .

-Ué ! Cadê a Alice ? **[Jess: Foi para o país das maravilhas!] (Cissy: Dormiu com essa fic EMOCIONANTE)**{**Ben: Foi buscar Dalila ligeiro}** – Perguntei direcionando ao meu Pai **[Jess: "Deus, onde está Alice?"] (Cissy: Euri Jéss) **sabia que ele sabia a resposta , a mente da Alice é fácil entender , ela só pensa em Compras , Arrumar os outro **(Cissy: OS OUTRO, UAI CUMPADI)** e Jasper , e quando lhe cai a preocupação de suas visões .Meu pai riu .

-Ela esta em um lugar chamado Madame Malkin- Roupas para todas as ocasiões .- Não era de se impressionar. **[Jess: Lá que comprei minhas vestes para o baile de inverno do quarto ano... Ops!] (Cissy: Mãe Diná) (Cissy²: Nossa, agorinha a Trelawney vai perder o emprego, se cuida em Sibila!){Ben: No Universo de Ledo Engano, Sibila é substituída por Edward.}**

-Pois bem Nessie teste sua varinha , e depois nós teremos que ir lá mesmo para encomendar o uniforme , que quando sua casa for escolhida ,t era sua medida . **[Jess: Cuma?Oi?] (Cissy: Você só mede a roupa depois de ser selecionado? LOL)(Gio: Se você for pra sonserina não precisará gastas com roupas então, sabe como é) **–Luna falou eu peguei a varinha nada aconteceu – Fale _Winguardium Leviosa _, apontando para a caixinha .

-_Winguardium Leviosa_ – Eu disse e a varinha se levantou , magicamente , eu fiquei encantada , era muito bonito de se ver . **[Jess: Nossa, muito lindo mesmo ¬¬] (Cissy: E emocionante)(Gio: Ah, calma, as aulas já começaram? Desculpa me perdi)**

-Renesmee , esta varinha agora lhe pertence – Disse Olivaras , e saímos dali , com uma boa impresam **[Jess: Com quem? .] (Cissy: Não para nós){Ben: *Olivaras pensou: já vai tarde desgraça.} ** – Tchau voltem sempre ! – Alice chegou de repente na minha frente . **(Cissy: DETALHE – O Edward deu o cu para pagar? ELES NEM TROCARAM DINHEIRO NO GRINGOTES)**

-Olha o que eu comprei – Ela apontou para um chapéu de bruxa – Ele faz a gente levitar , e faz a roupa ficar de outra cor , Ah ! Nessie , você precisa , de experimentar e deixar suas medidas para a mulher . **{Ben: Se alguém entendeu essa parte, favor entrar em contato.}(Gio: E que feitiço é esse que muda a cor da roupa? E desde quando ela está no sexto ano pra aprender a realizar feitiços sem pronunciar?)**

Nós entramos na loja , a senhora veio nos atender . **[Jess: Espera! Ela vai passar por todas as lojas e eu vou ter que ler? Não me pagam pra isso!] (Cissy: Kingsley, QUEREMOS UM AUMENTO NOW. TÁ ACHANDO O QUE, QUE RIPAGEM É BAGUNÇA?)(Gio: KINGSLEY, DIREITOS TRABALHISTAS JÁ!)**

-Vocês são típicos vampiros, não ?**{Ben: Mais uma para concorrer com a Sibila... Dessa vez não temos o Dumbledore para salvar ela.}**e aquela deve ser Nessie , Luna nos contou de você **[Jess: Luna fofoqueira!] **– Ela atendia com graciosidade , uma fita veio voando na minha cintura , e uma pena anotava todas as medidas , ela botava umas maquinas para costurar **(Cissy: Para que varinha quando se tem maquinas, néam) **– Vejo que ela , com certeza é da mesma idade do filho do Harry , o Tiago , e também o Scorpio, eu acho que ele vai ser melhor que o pai . **[Jess: Do nada ela fala isso? "Deixa eu introduzir logo esse povo pra poupar um capítulo vai!"] (Cissy: Que bando de mulheres fofoqueiras! E a Lilly e o Albus se explodiram, né?) **

-Quem são esses ? – minha curiosidade falou mais alto .

-Tiago é filho de Harry Potter , uma grande pessoa , com 17 anos destruiu o maior bruxo das trevas já existentes , e Scorpio é filho de Draco Malfoy , uma família que se julgam ser puro sangue e muito importantes , Draco era o rival de Harry na escola , mas Draco não quer que o filho seja como ele , então o filho dele é muito bom, trata as pessoas com devido respeito. **[Jess: Madame Malkin faz resumos da vida das pessoas para você!] (Cissy: Enciclopédia Malkin)**{**Ben:Vejo que Madame Malkin leu a saga Harry Potter inteira.}(Gio: Pelomenos ela...)**

-Do jeito que você fala , chega a ser legal , esse tal Harry Potter , não é ? derrotou quem? – Eu e minha curiosidade amigos inseparáveis, já estávamos saindo da loja . **[Jess: vende os livros pra ela Madame!]**

Luna mim **[Jess: o que dizer sobre isso...desisto viu!] (Cissy: Nessie índia) **explicava a história do Menino-que-Sobreviveu , de uma maldição imperdoável , que matou sua família , da vez que ninguém acreditou nele , e até que ele era esnobado por sua família humana por ser bruxo **(Cissy: Família humana? Desde quando bruxos não são humanos?)** , o que não era legal , me contou de eles e seus dois amigos , Hermione e Rony , e também da armada Dumbledor {**Ben: *Pega bazuca*}(Cissy: PARECIA RAMBO, COM SUA BAZUCA NA MINHA NUCA EU DISSE AIIIII, AH WILSON VAI, ESFREGA A MALA NA MINHA CARA VAI PRA FRENTE VAI PRA TRÁS na1)**, que ela também participou e deu continuidade nos tempos difíceis . Ela me contou tudo que sabia , uma historia que para mim chega até a ser bonita . **(Cissy: NÃO IMPORTA, CARAMBA)**

Agradecimentos a RafaBcullen , pela capa , e também quem quiser mandar pode tambem , Continue Lendo , Obrigado pelos Reviews , e continuem comentando .

**[Jess: Não sei se chego até o fim viva, mas tentarei continuar "comentando"] (Cissy: Pode usar palavras de baixo calão nos comentários?)**

**{Ben: Cadê a Xuxa pra mandar ela sentar lá?}**

E o Jacob? **[Jess: Dane-se.] (Cissy: Aquele que te comeu atrás do armário?) (Cissy²: Você sabe a diferença entre a varinha, a mulher e o Jacob?) (Edward: Não.) (Cissy: A varinha dá a luz em cima, a mulher em baixo.) (Edward: E o Jacob?) (Cissy: ENFIA NO CU) (Edward: Não era o bambu?) (Cissy: Já enfiou esse também, é?) (Gio: Tá tirando a camisa)**

Cheguei em casa um pouco cansada , tem horas que minha parte humana fala mais alto , eu não podia usar minha varinha , fora do mundo mágico até eu completar , 17 anos então teria que ficar ali , gravando aquela história magnífica . Eu comprei livros sobre a magia , estava aprendendo sobre tudo , feitiços poções e encantamentos , comprei na Floreios e Borrões . **[Jess: querendo dar uma de Hermione?] **Gravei quase todos os livros , li alguns até duas vezes .nas Gemialidades Weasley ,nós compramos uma coisa que não achamos que existia , sangue de Elfos , **[Jess: Elfos domésticos de Hogwarts corram! Cadê o F.A.L.E nessas horas?]{Ben: MUAHAHAHAHA}(Gio: S.O.S) ** usados em vampiros mágicos , não igual agente , tinha um gosto bom , tia Rose amou . **(Cissy: Jorge saiu do ramo de logros e brincadeiras e abriu um fast-food para vampiros.)**

Minha coruja é branca , mais tem longas pintas castanhas avermelhadas , ela me obedece, o nome dela , é Grics , não sei da onde tirei ,** [Jess: Ponto final.] ** fiquei sabendo das casas , em que eu poderia ficar , _**Cornival **_**(Gio: Acho que não fomos apresentados a essa casa ainda, prazer, Corvinal)**_** , Sonserina , Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória**_ que parece a mais legal , a Sonserina também é interessante . **(Cissy: Acho que o Inferno combina mais com você.){Ben: Capeta recusa-se a receber gente desse tipo lá em baixo. E quem paga o pato é a gente que tem que ler uma desgraça dessa.}**

Ouvi uns batidos na porta , **[Jess: Ouviu o que?] **e pelo cheiro amadeirado , eu sabia quem era .Ele estava morando em um apartamento aqui perto , pois se recusou a afastar de mim .

-Jacob – Eu sai gritando ele pela casa , abracei ele com força . **[Jess: O menino lobo! Porque de lobisomem não tem nada né?]{Ben: Não é o Mogli, O Menino Lobo?}**

-Oh , você esta ficando forte cada vez mais , e as novidades ! **(Cissy: Senta que lá vem história...){Ben: AMEEEEGA CONTE-ME TUDO, ESCONDA-ME NADA! QUERO SABER DOS BAPHOS COLEGÃ}**– Eu vi de leve uma marquinha nele , do meu abraço , mas eu tinha escutado estralo ai eu o soltei , e ouvi outro esta sendo concertado o seu braço . **[Jess: Por Merlin, essa criatura deveria ser colocada em uma jaula!] **

-Eu vou para a escola ! {**Ben: AEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ELA VAI APRENDER A ESCREVER! VEM GENTE}(Cissy: GLÓRIA 3X GLÓRIA!)(Gio: O QUÃO MARAVILHOSO É O NOSSO JESUS PAI AMADO AMÉM IRMÃOSS AMÉM)**

-Sério , mas você não tem o probleminha{**Ben: Ela tem. E muitos.}(Cissy: Tem probleminha)** de crescimento acelerado ?

-Mesmo assim , você lembra que agora eu vou parar de crescer rapidamente .

-E para que escola você vai ?

-Hogwarts .

-Que escola é essa nunca ouvi falar , e que nome esquisito Hogwarts . – Ele estava estranhando . **[Jess: Você tem noção de qual o nome da menina que tá na sua frente né?] **

-É uma escola de Bruxos , e eu fui convidada , pois minha parte humana tem magia , o que me faz ser aceita pela escola .

-Você ta de brincadeira ? – Ele falou rindo , ouvi passos , e pela leveza do cheiro , era meu pai . **[Jess: Parece um bando de cachorro! Ops, desculpa ai Jacob!] (Cissy: Desculpa ai Jacob? Desculpa ai, Sirius! Que ofensa aos cachorros, sua malvada!) [Jess: Tem razão. Senta e chora Sirius, a autora tá me deixando louca!]{Ben: Cadê o Lupin para mostrar o que é um lobisomem de verdade?} (Gio: agora podemos ficar contando sobre hogwarts pra todo mundo?)**

-Não , ela não esta de brincadeira , ela tem parte bruxa , na parte humana dela .- Meu pai falou serio para Jacob – E sim ela quer ir , e também nós já compramos o necessário , tirando filho de bruxos , poucos trouxas tem o dom da magia , e Nessie é uma delas . **[Jess: Papai orgulhoso! Ownnn] **

-Nossa Nessie ! Eu poderei ir te buscar todo os dias , na escola . **(Cissy: Segundas intenções emmmm)(Gio: CALA A BOCA, PORRA)**

-Jacob , a escola é estilo colégio interno , você só poderá ver ela nos feriados . – Meu pai falou , e Jacob pereceu ficar bravo . **[Jess: Nossa, Edward não deixa o lobinho se divertir nunca! Chatão!] {Ben: Ele quer é o Jacob só para ele.}**

-Como vocês poderão fazer isso , e eu como fico ? **(Cissy: Fica no RedTube, tirando os feriados e férias)** **[Jess: fica na épica batalha dos cinco contra um!] **– Ele já tinha alterado o seu tom de voz .

-Jake – eu falei com ele .

-Sim - ele se acalmou .

-Você poderá enviar cartas para mim , minha coruja Grics , vai vir e volta , também tem fotos bruxos que se movem , você pode enviar , minha tia Alice comprou uma , e também , qualquer feriado eu vou vir passar aqui . **[Jess: Espera! Ela não tinha 5 anos ou sei lá o que? Que pedofilia é essa?] **

-Eu não quero ficar longe de você , entende ? **(Cissy: Pédofilo, ela tem cinco anos, caramba.)(Gio: Pedobear?)**

-Sim , eu entendo , mas eu quero ir é diferente , e se você quiser pode ver tudo o que eu comprei .{**Ben: Bem matura para alguém de cinco ânus}**

-Ta , ta , você me convenceu , mas pelo menos uma vez na semana , você enviara uma foto e uma carta . **(Gio: Foto? Pra que? Bater umas enquanto olha ela?)**

-Eu prometo , de dedinho e tudo , eu também não queria ficar longe de você**{Ben: Sabe aquela parte da maturidade? Pois, me enganei. Produção, vocês cortam isso na edição tá legal?}** – Ele me abraçou eu adorava aquele cheiro , era refrescante , e sempre amadeirado .

-Me mostra , as coisas que você comprou , Bruxinha – Ele falou , e ele rimos . **[Jess: Nova conjugação do verbo na terceira pessoa do SINGULAR] **

-Aqui é minha varinha , niguem a pegou antes **{Ben: DEPOIS A LADY GAGA QUE É HERMAFRODITA! TO REVOLTADO COM ISSO}(Cissy: Vai perder a virgindade, oinnn)**, a varinha escolhe o bruxo , sabia?- Eu perguntei e ele pegou a varinha . {**Ben: EBAAA AGORA VAI FICAR +18}**

-Não,Faz alguma coisa com ela ! {**Ben: Humm... Safadinha.}**

-Não posso , eu só posso usar no mundo mágico , e usa no mundo humano só depois dos 17 , que é quando o radar caduca . **[Jess: Quanto respeito Batman!] **

-Nossa e isso aqui voa , isso sim tem cara de bruxa . – Ele apontou para a vassoura .**(Cissy: Não, é para enfiar no seu){Ben: Ahn? Nuss!}**

-É uma Nimbus 3000 , a mais cobiçada , meu pai disse que eu poderia ficar com ela **[Jess: *jogando fora sua velha Nimbus 2000*] (Cissy: Sou mais a minha Firebolt, bjs)(Cissy²: E alunos do primeiro ano não podem ter sua própria vassoura a não ser que você seja bem dotado.)**, e esta daqui é a Grics , você acredita que ela já me obedece . {**Ben: Conhece a tal da interrogação? **** Olha ela aqui!}**

-Ela é bonita , as pintinhas dela tem a cor do meu pelo . – Ele falou sorrindo . **[Jess: Que comentário idiota] (Cissy: Comentário digno de roteiro dos Telettubies)(Gio: AI MEU DEUS)**

-Eu acho que é por isso que eu a escolhi , por causa do meu branco , e do seu castanho , é muito bonito – Ele agora estava , com um sorriso bobo , na cara , **[Jess: separou porque?] ** muito pensativo . Eu continuei a mostrar umas coisas**{Ben: Duplo sentido na minha mente maléfica, RIRIRRERERRRARARARA}** que tia Alice havia comprado , ela ficou doida no beco , eu fiz o Jacob colocar o chapéu , que troca de cor , ele estava só de bermudas , **[Jess: Mas que pouca vergonha é essa?] (Cissy: Pedofilia, Braseel)(Gio: pra variar) **e cada hora ele pensava em uma cor , ficou rosa , azul , verde , dourado , branco , e xadrez e pintado , ele estava se divertindo . Ele pegou os livros , e tinha um que falava de lobos , lia achava engraçado, por que para se transformar em um era preciso só de uma mordida . **(Cissy: Sério, com uma descrição dessas a autora deve assistir Telettubies)**

-Viu como somos importantes , desse jeito aqui qualquer um pode virar lobisomem , nós não ta no sangue . **[Jess: Eis que Jacob descobre que ele é um lobisomem muito R$ 1,99] {Ben: NÓS NÃO TÁ NO SANGUE M4N0L0 SEM PUR SENTO V1D4 L0K4}(Gio: to perdendo a paciencia)**

-Você é muito orgulhoso , mesmo .- Eu falei , fazendo cara de brava , mas ele riu e eu ri junto .

Naquela tarde saimos para caçar , e amanhã **[Jess: "pela manhã", betawriter pra quê né?] **, começamos os preparativos .

(...)

_Uma Semana depois . _**[Jess: Sem necessidade disso *chuta*] **

Espero que gostem .{**Ben: tetesto naldo}**

Mandem Reviews , pois os que posso responder faço questão , de responder , e mandem dicas , seria ótimo vocês ajudarem **(Cissy: Eu tenho uma dica: VOLTE PARA O PRÉ)**, deixariam a fic , a seu gosto .

Ai ficaria interessante **[Jess: "Delete a fic" é uma boa dica?] **

Esperem o próximo !

Amigos? **{Ben: Magina}**

Nós estávamos indo para a Estação King Cross (N/A É assim que se chama não é), **[Jessi: Não.] (Cissy: CANSEI DISSO! VAI TOMAR NO COO, AUTORA! EU NÃO PRECISO DISSO, MEU MARIDO TEM DOIS EMPREGOS! DOOOOOOIS EMPREGOS!)(Pausa para tomar calmante) [ *Jess abana Cissy*] **Hagrid falou que teremos que pegar ,a plataforma 9 ¾ .**[Jess: A plataforma não, o trem né amiguinha!] ** Ficamos ali procurando , já estava quase dando 10 horas , então Hagrid apareceu . {**Ben:Puf!}**

-Vamos pessoa , senão fecha a passagem . – Ele ultrapassou uma parede , eu fiquei meio receosa , mas passei , e na hora que eu vi , havia uma plaquinha escrita Plataforma 9 ¾ , meus pais estavam demorando , mas eles passaram , **[Jess: Os pais dela sempre demoram! Acho que ficam pensando se devem sair correndo e abandonar a menina para sempre] **eu vi eles , havia um trem , que ao longo dele estava escrito Expresso Hogwarts .

-Ta vendo Nessie , esse daqui vai te levar ao Castelo **(Cissy: OH RLY? PQP EM HAGRID, QUATRO ANOS DE ESTUDO ESTÃO TE FAZENDO FALTA)**– Nossa , falou Hagrid para mim , a escola é um castelo , que legal .

-Legal não é Nessie , é super interessante ,**[Jess: No quinto andar tem o banheiro dos monitores. É um ótimo lugar para um banho!] (Cissy: No primeiro andar tem um armário de vassouras. É um ótimo lugar para...dar entrevistas RERERE – entre outras coisas –.)**{**Ben: E tem uma floresta super divertida com aranhas para brincar com você, BITCH}(Gio: Jéss, desculpa desapontá-la mas uso de banheiros em Hogwarts é apenas pra bolar planos contra as artes das trevas) ** e alias , ta na hora **{Ben: tá na hora, tá na hora de brincar... (8)}**, você já vai ter que entrar –disse meu pai .

Dei um passeio antes de entrar para o Expresso **[Jess: parece que ela deu uma volta antes de ir tomar café] ** , tinha um menino se despedindo da família todo alegre , usava o mesmo óculos que o pai , e eu reconheci aquele rosto dos livros , Aquele era Harry Potter , que demais , e tinha outro também um lorio de olhos azuis**(Cissy: CINZENTOS, AUTORA)** , que deve ser parte dos Malfoy**(Cissy: É, tem uma placa apontando 'Filho de Draco Malfoy aqui')** , tinha cara de arrogante , e como eu li , eles são sangue –puro , tem grandes riquezas . **[Jess: Livro favorito dela é o quarto!]** Vi uma menina , correndo para os braços da mãe , e reconheci Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley , os fieis parceiros e amigos de Harry Potter , havia grandes historia sobre eles (N/A Eu sei que Rose Weasley , é um ano mais nova que Tiago Sirius Potter , mas tem que haver uma pessoa inteligente nessa historia então coloquei lês da mesma idade .) **[Jess: Chamou todo mundo de burro!hahahahaha] (Cissy: Espero que inclua a autora)** , E eu li quase todas , eram fascinantes , e muito interessantes .

Voltei a minha familia, eles estavam numa espécie de fila para mim abraçar , então aguardei . Já estava indo da a partida **[Jess: erros demais pra minha cabeça .]**.

-Filha , você sentir muita falta , lembre-se eu e seu pai vamos mandar varias cartas – Mãe disse , e os dois me abraçaram .

-Oh , apronta muito na escola ,deixa os professores de cabelo em pé **(Cissy: Fred e Jorge Weasley só existiram dois, invejosos. BJS)**– Disse tio Emmett que me deu um abraço de urso , e tia Rose lhe deu um tapa .

-Tenha sorte Querida – disse tia Rose .

-Bos sorte Nessie – Vovó Esme e vovô Carlisle , disseram juntos , e me deram cada um abraço aconchegante . **[Jess: Bastava um "me despedi de todos"] (Gio: CUT THE CRAP)**

-Boa sorte - disse Jasper- Mantenha sempre a calma , ele estava com certeza admirado com o local , também com tanta euforia e alegria .  
{**Ben: DEGRAÇAAAA CHEGA DE TANTA DESPEDIDA PORRA! TO ME EXTRESSANDO COM ISSO AQUI SÉRIO! ¬¬}**

-Lembre-se do que eu te falei . –disse Alice se abaixando, para ficar da minha autura **[Jess: Que?Atadura?Ou seria ALtura?] (Cissy: Essa doeu.)**, o que não era difícil , para ela - Roupas use-as só duas vezes , e eu vou sempre estar lhe enviando mais , Boa sorte - Me abraçou e se levantou . **{Ben: Um uniforme novo. Porque roupa normal não é permitida em Hogwarts. Leia o regulamento, bitch.}(Gio: London Tipton só existiu uma, invejosas do krl)**

-Ei , Nessie , eu não queria que você fosse , mas se esta indo , é por que tem alguma coisa para você fazer **(Cissy: Espero que seja morrer. nst)**. – Disse Le , nós estávamos quase chorando . – Eu não vou deixar nunca de escrever cartas para você , então promete que vai escrever para mim também . **[Jess:Não, vou deixar você falando sozinho!] **

-Claro que sim , nunca vou esquecer de você , Meu lobinho – Eu falei , e senti uma lagrima escorrendo , no meu rosto .- Eu volto rápido , procure se ocupar **(Cissy: RedTube nele)** , Ok ?

-Eu vou te esperar – Ele me abraçou , com mais força que o tio Emmett , **[Jess: nossa, estamos indo para uma guerra e ninguém me avisou?] **parecendo não querer me soltar , mais ouvi o som de partida , então subi no vagão , me despedi , olhei para trás e gritei :

-Vou sentir muitas saudades .{**Ben: VAI EMBORA CAPETA}**

Fui para o vagão , que era para novos alunos ,encontrei um sozinho , e me aconcheguei , **[Jess: no menino? :o] (Cissy: Safadeenhaaa! Bons tempos onde Hogwarts era um lugar respeitável, agora é só os alunos se verem livres dos pais...) **não preciso dizer que todos os meninos que passavam por mim , me olhavam**(Cissy: Das duas uma – ou você fede ou você é muito feia)(Gio: CISSA, MOHI)** , é isso que dar ser meia vampira , mas nenhum teve coragem de me cumprimentar . Até que uma conversa do lado de fora me atraiu , eu tinha a mesma audição de um vampiro , só que um pouco limitada .

-Sério , Hagrid falou que aqui tem uma meia vampira ? – Uma menina perguntava.

-Sério , Renesmee Cullen , Luna também confirmou , disse que ela é muito simpática – Agora a voz do menino – E bonita , também . **(Cissy: SÓ PORQUE EU FALEI QUE ELA IA GOSTAR DELE, AI MEU SACO, EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ISSO NÃO) (Cissy²: HEY KINGSLEY, VOCÊ OUVIU A PARTE DE QUE MEU MARIDO TEM DOIS EMPREGOS? EU NÃO PRECISO DISSO!)(Gio: Porra Kingsley, não força a barra)**

- E! Mau chega na escola , e já esta dando em cima da menina que nem conhece . – Ela falou . {**Ben: Caso alguém tenha entendido o começo dessa fala, favor entrar em contato. Grato.}**

-Fazer o que seu priminho , aqui é demais - Os dois são primos , que doido . **[Jess: Primos!Que doidera!] (Cissy: Ter primos é ter uma doença incurável, pelo jeito)(Gio: OH MY GOD ELES SÃO PRIMOS PEGA O DESINFETANTE)**Eles passaram em frente a meu vagão , olharam , se olharam , e entraram ,dentro , me observaram , e a menina , pareceu decidida a falar . **[Jess: descrição do que aconteceu pobre. Dez pontos a menos pra menina mais ou menos](Virgula diz: Alguém me tira daqui!)**

-Olá , Meu nome e Rose Weasley , e esse é Tiago Sirius Potter .- Ela falou apontando para o menino a lado o mesmo , de óculos , que eu havia visto na estação . {**Ben: Huh?}**

-Rose Weasley , filha de Hermione Granger e Ronald Wealey , e Tiago Sirius Potter , filho de Gina Weasley e Harry Potter , **(Cissy: Não sei se os seus pais te disseram, autora, mas quando nos casamos as mulheres pegam o sobrenome do marido QUÉDIZÊ)(Gio: Gossip Girl here, ****your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Wizarding World's elite) **e os dois são primos , tem irmãos , e ainda a mesma idade . **[Jess: e a cueca dele é rosa!](Cissy: Ele tem HIV!) **– Eles se assustaram com o meu discurso - Eu li durante uma semana , sobre magia , meu nome é Renesmee Cullen . – eu me apresentei , e julguei ter colocado o melhor sorriso na cara . {**Ben: Vale lembrar que ela só tem cinco anos, mas a mentalidade é de um feto.}**

-É verdade que você é meia vampira – Eles me perguntaram , e eu não resolvi omitir a verdade . **(Cissy: Enfiou o ponto de interrogação no cu, foi? -_-)**

-Sim , meu pai engravidou minha mãe quando ela era humana**(Cissy: Comeu o lanche antes do recreio.)** , e eu nasci quando ela era humana , e só depois ela foi transformada , e que me faz ser meio a meio , entende?- Eu perguntei . **[Jess: Você saiu de uma história podre. Entendemos.] (Cissy: Você não nasceu, foi cagada. E você esqueceu da parte que você comia os órgãos da sua mãe.)**

-Nossa que legal , mas eu não sabia que seres como vampiro pode ter poderes bruxos . – Tiago falou . **[Jess: Conta pra ela sobre o vampiro de estimação na casa dos seus avôs, aposto que ela sai correndo!] (Cissy: Lógico, porque isso é IMPOSSÍVEL até para a ficção _|_)**

-Vampiros podem ter poderes , mas não são mágicos , eles são melhorados depois da transformação, eles trazem da vida humana , mas eu tenho magia na minha parte humana , e na parte vampiresca eu tenho um dom . – Ees ficaram de boca aberta . {**Ben: Cara... Eu não consigo entender uma frase sequer!} **

-Renesmee ... – Eu a interrompi .

-Pode me chamar de Nessie minha família prefere assim , apesar de minha mãe não gostar muito . **[Jess: Que bom hein?] (Gio: Só porque você sabe a vida deles de cor e salteado não significa que seja recíproco, ok?)**

-Nessie , que dom você tem? – Eles me perguntavam com curiosidade .

-Eu posso me comunicar com a pessoa através do toque **(Cissy: Touch Screen, içu quié tequinologiam)** – Eu falei , eles pareceram querer alguma coisa – Quer que eu mostre ? {**Ben: Vamo fazer o exame de próstata negrada.}**– Ele só sacudiram a cabeça . Eu estendi a mão e lês pegaram , o foco de seus olhos saíram de lugar . **[Jess: E foram pra onde?] (Cissy: Que história interessante)**

_**Mostrei eu criança , a floresta do lugar onde eu vivia , a sorveteria que eu amava . e depois complementei :**_

-É onde eu vivo – depois a casa dos Cullens . 

_****_  
-Nossa , sua casa é enorme – disse Rose **(Cissy: Calma, Rose, os Weasley já são ricos)** – outros de você tem poderes também ? – Sabia que essa pergunta iria vir .

-Sim , meu pai lê pensamentos , minha tia Alice tem visões , mas ela muda se a pessoa mudar o rumo que estava seguindo , minha mãe protege , contra ataques mentais , ela tem uma barreira , meu pai só pode ler o pensamento dela quando ela espande essa barreira . **[Jess: Meyer tem umas ideias!] (Cissy: Meyer se amarrava em um viadão, fumou um baseado e escreveu esse toletão ****)**

-Como assim poderes mentais ?{**Ben: Aqueles que deixam a gente retardado.}** – Tiago perguntou . **[Jess: É!Que droga de vampiros fajutos são esses?] **

-Tem uma vampira Jane , que tem o poder de fazer as pessoas sentirem dor , só que é tudo ilusão da mente , então ela protege , seu irmão gêmeo , lança fumças que podem tirar os sentido da pessoa , só que a barreira o impede .

-Interessante , e alguém mais tem poderes ? – Rose me perguntava . **[Jess: Quem liga pra "vampiros"? Vamos falar de vocês!] (Cissy: Interessante para VOCÊS)**

-Sim , Jasper controla emoções , ele pode fazer você ficar , feliz , triste , angustiado , e Jacob , é um lobo , meu favorito de todo o bando .

-Eu já li sobre lobos são perigosos .- Disse Rose , mas eu passei todo o caminho , explicando a diferença , dos vampiros daquele mundo , dos meninos da Lua ,e do bando de La Push , eles ficaram impressionados , nós ficamos ali comendo besteiras .

Eu sabia que seriamos bons amigos , pois temos muitos conhecimentos para dividir . **(Cissy: Eu estava esperando tudo isso acabar para dizer: Vai tomar no meio do){Ben: Ahn? Nuss!}**

Mandem REVIEWS

EU MEREÇO **(Cissy: Merece apanhar, VAI APRENDER A ESCREVER ANTES DE ESCREVER UMA FIC)(Gio: Merece um tiro isso sim)**, E QUEM QUISER ENVIAR MENSAGENS , TAMBÉM PODE !

**[Jess: Eu acho que merece mensagens mesmo, só não sei se você vai gostar delas...] **

{**Ben: FINALMENTE TERMINOU, ALELUIAAAAAAAAA ALELUIAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! ISSO É UM ORGASMO! UMA SENSAÇÃO DE PRAZER ENORME. MEU DEUS, TO EM UM ESTADO AVANÇADO DE EXTASY! Acabou né gente? Se eu tiver que ripar mais alguma parte dessa coisa ai, acho que vou me demitir.}(Gio: Alguém mais afim de denunciar Kingsley, não?)**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Hogwarts **

O Expresso parou e Hagrid estava aguardando todos do lado de fora . Avistei um grande castelo que era rodeado por um lago , e também barcos,**[Jess: O castelo era rodeado de barcos?](Cissy: Confere isso, produção!)**as luzes de dentro estavam acesas **(Cissy: Barcos com luzes dentro?)**,arvores rodeavam ela,**[Jess: as árvores rodeavam as luzes?] **era inexplicavelmente[**Ben: percebe-se.](Cissy: E como se percebe.)** lindo , os mais velhos estavam indo em direção a carruagens guiadas por grandes bichos estranhos **.**

-O que guia as carruagens ? – Eu perguntei a Rose , que estava a meu lado .

-Dizem que são Testralios , só podem ser vistas por quem já teve experiência de quase morte , ou quem já viu alguém morrer ,Você os vê ? – Ela perguntou interessada .

-Sim . –Respondi enquanto Hagrid no indicava um barco .

-Sério , Você já teve experiência de quase morte ou já viu alguém _morrer_ ? **[Jess: Se só quem viu a morte pode vê-los, acho q a pergunta já foi respondida!]**[**Ben:Faça outra pergunta já respondida que eu passo a minha Excalibur em você, autora.](Cissy: Ai que Rose enxerida, perdeu meu respeito)**– Ela parecia interessada .

-Sim , os dois , Eu era o motivo da minha família quase ser assassinada-**[Ben: Eu também iria querer matar a sua família, vendo a merda que eles colocaram no mundo. Dá pra entender.]** Entramos no barco – E também já presenciei morte , a pessoa que fofocou sobre minha existência , morreu bem na minha frente , por ter feito eles perderem tempo , e também minha mãe "morreu"- Fiz aspas no ar , quando pronunciei , morreu – E eu estava lá . **[Jess: Deveriam ter morrido tudo e parado de me encher o saco!](Cissy: Jess para presidente!) **

-Nossa são muitas presenças de morte e quase morte para uma pessoa de 11 anos**(Cissy: 11 – 6)** . – Dessa eu tive que rir , eu nem percebi que Tiago estava na conversa , então vou lhe responder com educação . **[Jess: se ela tivesse percebido ele lá, teria respondido sem educação.](Cissy: Essa fic está sendo narrada em que tempo, produção? Pegou o passado enfiou no cu e cagou presente, é isso?) **

-Eu só tenho cinco – Ele me olhou embasbacado , e caiu no lago , **[Jess: Mas q merda é essa, autora?][Ben: WHAT? O.O' COMO ASSIM ELE CAIU NO LAGO PRODUÇÃO?](Cissy: Ô LENINHA, CONFERE SE É ISSO MESMO) **se não fosse eu e Rose ele teria se afogado , nós só tivemos tempo de puxar sua , mão ele respirava ofegante . **[Jess: "puxar sua, *momento de suspense* mão".] [Ben: euri ](Cissy: Lista de coisas que a autora enfiou no cu – coerência – emoção – lula gigante)**

-_Targeo_ – Disse Rose , para limpar seu primo cheio de musgos - Depois você troca de roupa .[**Ben: Como assim produção, eles já aprenderam feitiços?](Cissy: É quase impossível ela saber usar um feitiço do sexto ano. E olha que eu aprendi a dobrar minhas meias no malão por meio de mágica só no quinto ano -_-) **

-Tenho cinco anos , com muito orgulho , ta ! **[Jess: a mesma idade de quem gostou dessa fic!](Cissy: Assisto Barney, durmo abraçada ao Teddy, tomo achocolatado antes de dormir e ainda faço xixi na cama, mas sou feliz tá) **– Ele ainda me olhava estranho . – Quando eu mostrei aquelas imagens , você viu que eu passei muita pouca coisa , por causa do meu crescimento rápido . **[Jess: Que coisa mais Spock, minha gente!](Cissy: E não é que Biotonico Fontoura funciona mesmo?) **

-Mas você tem cara de onze , e corpo , e rosto – Ele já estava ficando palavras . **[Jess: E bunda!] [Ben: Nojinho dessa Renesmee](Cissy: Na linguagem dos homens o que ele quis dizer foi: 'Mas esses peitinhos em fase de crescimento parecem ser de uma ninfetinha de onze!')**

-Eu nasci em **2010 , 10 de setembro **, **[Jess: tá em destaque pra que?Oi?][Ben: Produção, que sacanagem é essa ai? Pensei que a fonte em destaque fosse só nossa. Confere isso direito diretor.](Cissy: Produção, a nova zeladora está tentando apresentar meu programa, tira ela daqui)**minha mãe faz aniversário 3 dias depois **[Jess: Dane-se a sua mãe.][Ben: Who Cares?] ** – Eles ainda estavam com caras de babaca – Qual é ? Vocês ainda não estão acreditando , é bem capaz que daqui a um mês ou mais eu fique com cara de 12 , e vou começar a crescer normalmente , pois quando eu completar 6 anos diz meu avô que eu vou parar , e começar a crescer normalmente . **[Jess: de onde a Meyer tira essas coisas?][Ben: De um esgoto, só pode.](Cissy: Por isso eu aconselho: FAÇAM SEXO COM PESSOAS QUE LHE PROPORCIONEM PRAZER! Se não for bem comida olha só o seu futuro: escrevendo histórias sobre vampiros que brilham no sol, trágico...) **

-Nossa que incrível ! – Rose falou .- Como você aprendeu a escrever , ler , falar ? (**Cissy: Simples, não aprendeu.)**Você ainda é muito nova , apesar da aparência . **[Jess: Não quero saber dessa menina, vamos em frente, por favor?](Cissy: E com 11 anos já somos muito velhos, e a Dercy onde fica)**

-Quando eu tinha de 3 semanas a 1 mês , eu já tinha lido todos os livros da minha mãe **(Cissy: E comido os órgãos dela quando ainda estava na barriga dela, PALMAS)** , e falava como uma pessoa normal . – Eles ainda estavam paralisados . **[Ben: O pior está por vir, sinto isso.](Cissy: Ai, bem que poderia rolado sexo no capítulo passado néam, isso aqui tá uó)**

-Agora eu acredito – Ele se rendeu . **[Jess: realmente, foi um ótimo argumento. Tb acredito!](Cissy: Produção, acho que vocês trocaram o Tiago pelo Duda, confere isso ai) **

-Finalmente , pois se vocês quiserem fazer eu beber uma poção da verdade eu bebo sem problemas . – Eu falei , eu não iria contar tamanha mentira . **[Jess: eu colocava arsênico em um copo e fingia q era poção da verdade hein?][Ben: Ela nem teve aula de poções e já tá sabendo disso. E eu creio que livros do primeiro ano não falam sobre tal.](Cissy: Prefiro uma poçãozinha chamada Avada Kedavra. Ô Kingsley, libera essa aí pra gente?) **

-Não , depois dessa de vampiro , lobos , e idade , você é a pessoa mais esquisitas e legal que existi .- Tiago revelou .**[Ben: Tiago deve ter probleminha. ](Cissy: Mais esquisitas e legal, isso mesmo, vá enfiando o plural no)**

-Que bom vamos descer então ? **[Jess: agora q o papo acabou, vamos descer.] **– Os barcos já haviam atracado . Nós andamos um pouco e chegamos a porta do enorme castelo . **(Cissy: Por que Hogwarts tem só uma porta. Ai Pirraça, cadê você nessas horas?)**

Luna apareceu atrás dela com um sorriso enorme**(Cissy: Sim, é uma porta invisível)** :

**[Jess: autora deu um monte de enter aqui pra gente escrever, colegas!]**  
[**Ben: Como sou educado, vou escrever em baixo de você. Rerere (66)' ]**  
-Bem vindos a Hogwarts – Ela falou a todos , e olhou minuciosamente**(Cissy: ELA SABE FALAR 'MINUNCIOSAMENTE')(Cissy²: IT'S RAINING MAN OH ALELUIA IT'S RAINING MAN)** para mim , Tiago e Rose .**[Jess: para com tudo! Nem dar explicação do q raios a Luna faz em Hogwarts você vai ter vontade?][Ben: Em algum lugar de Londres, J.K Rowling espuma de raiva.](Cissy: Agora Hogwarts só tem três alunos viu gente) **- Vamos primeiro ao Salão Principal , depois de cada saber da sua casa , pode ir aos seus dormitórios seguindo os monitores**(Cissy: Além de ter só três alunos, Hogwarts faliu tanto que nem serve mais comida aos alunos!)** . – Entramos e passamos por vários corredores . Todos ilustradíssimos , **[Jess: ilustradíssimos?wtf?](Cissy: Por que os elfos domésticos escovam todo santo dia as paredes de pedra para ficarem lustrosas) **até que um fantasma passou por mim , eu gritei . **[Jess: Isso foi rápido, fiquei sonsa .] **

-Calma , esse daí é um fantasma , da Sonserina o Barão Sangrento – Tiago respondeu .

-A Bom , mas quantos fantasmas mais tem nesse castelo ? – Disse-lhe esperando uma resposta**(Cissy: Não, você fala para escutar o silêncio das pessoas)** .

-Tem a Murta-que-geme , a Mulher cinzenta , Nick-quase-sem-cabeça e Frei Gorducho- Rose me falou .**(Cissy: Já sabemos qual dos filhos da Mione herdaram Hogwarts, uma história)**

-Tem o pirraça e o professor Binns , ele é um professor , **[Jess: Que bom hein? Pensei q o professor Binns fosse médico!][Ben:Não Jessi, ele é cover do Jeffree Star.](Cissy: Ah vá é mesmo, e eu jurando que professor Binns fosse um ajudante de pedreiro, obrigada por avisar)** e o pirraça vivi**(Cissy: Vivi foi uó I CAN'T)** aprontando com os outros – Disse Tiago .

-Eu hein ! Xô de mim , eu não quero passar em perto . – dizendo isso eles começaram a rir de mim . **[Jess: Nessie piadista, estou chorando de rir –n][Ben: SUPERFUNNY –n](Cissy: Já sabemos quem é a nova atriz da Turma do Didi! RSRSRSRSRS)**

Chegamos ao salão principal , tinha varias velas no teto , mesas enormes , uma mesa que eu julguei ser de professores ,uma cadeira e também um chapéu . **[Jess: tava tudo no teto, é isso estagiários?][Ben: Produção, confere ai!] (Cissy: Tipo, graças a Deus que J.K. Rowling descreveu o Salão Principal antes dela por que né) **

[**Ben: Mais "enter" que ela deu para a gente conversar, galere.]**

-Silencio – Disse uma mulher ao chegar ao centro , a frente da mesa dos professores . **[Ben: Fiquei confuso. Ela chegou ao centro ou a frete da mesa dos professores.]**–Sou Minerva McGonagall , diretora de Hogwarts (N/A Eu achei que ela seria uma boa diretora então a coloquei ai !**(Cissy: Olha, pelo menos você sabe escrever McGonagall, isso vindo de você já é um belo avanço)** ), **[Jess: Minerva conservadíssima!][Ben: Tá explicado o porquê de ser aquela Luna Ledo Engano que está guiando a criançada.]** e agora vocês vão ser chamados , sentarão nessa cadeira**[Ben: Aham Cláudia, Senta lá.](Cissy: Sentar nessa cadeira de pau)** e serão colocadas em sua cabeça o chapéu seletor , que irá indicar sua casa . – Comecemos por Rose Weasley . **[Jess: toma folêgo diretora!] [Ben: Não era por ORDEM ALFABÉTICA DOS SOBRENOMES?](Cissy: Tantos alunos que o primeiro sobrenome começa com W)**

O Chapéu fazia cara estranhas**(Cissy: O Chapéu Seletor não tem cara, ele só abre um rasgo que é a boca fikdik)** .

-Grifinória - e a mesa da Girfinória**(Cissy: Girfinória e meu pau imaginário de óculos pra você)** , gritou e aplaudiu . **[Jess: imaginei a mesa gritando e aplaudindo. A mesa mesmo.][Ben: É possível, transfiguração... Sei lá.] **

Eles chamou **[Jess: eles chamou os cumpadre tudo!][Ben: Sem comentários nessa parte.](Cissy: Nóis chamou vceis de burro) **mais um bocado de gente , e toda a mesa que um aluno era escolhido , era gritos e aplausos . **[Jess: móveis de Hogwarts empolgadíssimos!] [Ben: Já assistiu Shrek 2? Então! Os móveis tem vida.]**

-Scopio**(Cissy: Ai que indigno, ai que desgosto)** Malfoy – Ele foi ele era loiro **[Ben: Não sei se o erro foi concordância, ignorância ou até mesmo de vômito uma ânsia!]**, então o chapéu falou : **[Jess: O fato de ele ser loiro faz toda a diferença, percebam só](Cissy: Vai para a Lufa-Lufa, a casa dos burros. Piadinha dupla BRIMKS GENTE) **  
-Grifinória ou Sonserina , você tem muitas capacidades , e para Sonserina iria ser ótimo – Ele paralisou – Mas devido a sua vida e disposição , Grifinória era o melhor lugar**(Cissy: O CHAPÉU SUSSURRA ESSAS COISAS NA SUA CABEÇA NÃO PARA TODO O SALÃO PRINCIPAL PORRA _|_)** . – Todos da mesa paralisaram , Comentários como , Ele é filho do Malfoy , Sua família toda estudou lá por que ele veio para cá , e mais comentários rolaram , mas todos aplaudiram , ele pareceu não gostar mas foi . **[Jess: Nossa, esse momento tinha tudo pra ser emocionante (e impossível) e ela nem pra escrever direito!][Ben: SUA RETARDADA! AUTORA IMBÉSSIL! CARA QUE VONTADE DE SOCAR A CARA DELA. APRENDE A CRIAR CENAS SUA JUMENTA! TO REVOLTZ –qq](Cissy: É isso ou ser ajudante do Filch)**

-Tiago Potter – Ele chamou – Grifinória , sem sombras de duvida - Depois mais alunos iam se sentavam e aplaudiram . **(Cissy: Perae, o Chapéu disse isso?)**

Sobrou eu e mais uma menina , eu estava querendo ir logo , e se realizou :

**(Cissy está dançando macarena no espaço vago e desnecessário)**

-Renesmee Cullen – Chamou **[Jess: ela já tava sentada? Pq só precisou chamar q o chapéu começou a falar!](Cissy: Por que C é a última letra do alfabeto em gente)** - Você tem muitas capacidades , qualquer casa iria ser bem direcionada **[Jess: vamos manda-la para a casa do Hagrid.][Ben: Ou de volta pra casa, hein?](Cissy: Vamos mandá-la para a casa do caralho) **, você é bem difícil de desvendar**(Cissy: Com uma mente oca dessas também né...)**.

-Grifinória , Grifinória , Grifinória – Falei tão baixo e rápido que ninguém ouviu . **(Cissy: Já vi essa cena antes, finjo que A-D-O-R-O quando copiam uma cena do livro original, perfeito e lindo)**

-Sonserina , Lufa-Lufa , Cornival ,ou Sonserina , eis a questão ! **[Jess: vamos cortá-la em partes e mandar cada pedaço para uma casa!][Ben: Justo.] **– Eu acho que suas capacidades são melhores para a Grifinória , pode ir !**[Ben: Senta lá Nessie.]** – Eu vi meus novos amigos se levantarem , e outros aplaudirem , e falavam Parabéns ! Fizemos o banquete **[Ben: Eles cozinharam mesmo produção?](Cissy: Hermione e aquela F.A.L.E. idiota, agora os alunos é que cozinham)**, até que alguma coisa apareceu na minha frente , no rotulo dizia Sangue de Urso , tomei estava muito bom . **[Jess: quem me garante q é sangue de urso hein?][Ben: Isso é sangue da ****** da Virginia da outra fic que a gente tá ripando. HSUAHSAU](Cissy: É de urso então deve ser da menstruação da Hermione emmm)**

-Que isso que você ta bebendo ? – Rose me perguntou .

-Sangue de urso , aceita ? – Eu ri depois .

-Eca ! – Ela e Tiago falou . **[Jess: conjugação na terceira pessoa DO PLURAL cadê?][Ben: Wonderland.](Cissy: cu da autora) **

-Eu sou uma vampira preciso de sangue **(Cissy: AH VÁ É MESMO, E EU PENSANDO QUE VAMPIROS TINHAM UMA ALIMENTAÇÃO RICA EM PROTEÍNAS, CARBOIDRATOS E SAIS MINERAIS MAS OBRIGADA POR EXPLICAR)**. – Eu expliquei , apesar de ser obvio .

-Mas não é sangue humano que vocês sugam ?- Disse Rose .

-Como eu disse , minha família é "vegetariana" , só sangue de animais , lembra? **[Jess: É Anne Rice, um absurdo, de fato.] ** – Eles só assentiram – E para mim é muito bom , mais eu prefiro Leão da Montanha .

-Eca – Os dois falaram de novo , reparei que o tal do Scorpio , não parava de mim olhar **(Cissy: MIM OLHAR, MIM OLHAR. Minha vez Jéss: MIM NÃO CONJUGA VERBO PORRA)**, mas eu o ignorei . **[Jess: Ai q bom hein? Sentindo q o Scorp tem um péssimo gosto.][Ben: Ele gosta de pirralhas analfabetas. pao-3](Cissy: Se o shipper ScorpiousxRose for real então ele tem um péssimo gosto mesmo) **

-Ou vocês preferem , que eu morda seus lindos pescoçinhos ? – Ri de novo , eles estavam assustados , mas Tiago riu .

-Você nunca conseguiria morder meu pescoço , eu sou mais rápido que você - Ele falou , e eu usei minha velocidade vampiresca e me pus atrás dele – Ué ! Cadê ela ?**[Ben: Estou seriamente sem palavras... ](Cissy: Quem tem cinco anos? A) Renesmee B) Autora C) Tiago. TELETUBBE FEELINGS)**

-To aqui ! – Ele deu um salto , eu peguei uma colher , e a fiz virar pó**(Cissy: Ih Superman está ganhando concorrência)** e coloquei ela na sua mão e voltei para meu lugar , ele virou para trás me procurando – To aqui ! – Ele quase deu outro salto . **[Jess: Ai que bom hein?****²][Ben: E tipo, ninguém mais percebeu o estardalhaço, a bagunça... Bons eram os tempos em que Hogwarts não parecia um colégio público.](Cissy: KD A MCGONAGALL PARA BOTAR MORAL NESSAS HORAS EM) **

-Ta , Ta bom ! Fique ai com seu sangue de urso , vampirinha ,mas por favor não fassa **[Jess: não o que?Oi?][Ben: FASSA Who?](Cissy: FASSA, POÇO...É DEMAIS PARA MIM) **mais isso , você quase me fez ter um infarto . –Todos rimos**(Cissy: Ter um infarto é uma coisa muito engraçada como vocês podem ver)** .

-É só não duvidar das minhas capacidades**(Cissy: Depois de 'fassa' eu não duvido de mais nada em)** . – Eu falei .

-Depois dessa nunca mais duvido .- Ele flou e depois m todos voltamos a rir , e comer o banquete , eu preferia mil vezes minha bebidinha , sangue**(Cissy: Por que sangue é melhor que lasanha, pizza, churrasco, gente)** . **Adoro essa escola **

VOU BOTAR MAIS ALMA NOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS , MANDEM REVIEWS **[Jess: eu não venderia minha alma pra vc colocar nisso não. Sai!] **

**[Ben: Põe mais alma, mais cérebro, mais gramática, mais uma boa história...](Cissy: Apenas coloque pontuação, isso já é um grande avanço!)**

**No dormitório um novo amigo! [Jessi: faltou uma vírgula ai no título, dik.] **

Fomos levados ao Salão Comunal da Grifnória que fica no sétimo andar**(Cissy: Até eu que sou da Ravenclaw sei que fica em uma TORRE no sétimo andar)** , e é guardada pela Mulher Gorda .Chegamos lá vimos nossas malas , iríamos ficar eu e Rose no mesmo quarto . Neville Longbottom era o Diretor responsável ele também professor de herbologia , eu vou fazer . **[Jess: Vai fazer o que? Ou seria "...professor de herbologia, QUE eu vou fazer"?][Bem: Vejam como pequenas palavrinhas mudam totalmente o sentido da frase.] **

-Atenção – Disse Neville – Sejam Bem Vindos , podem ir se familiarizando com o local , não se esqueça do Toque de Recolher . – Disse ele saindo . **[Jess: Neville de saco cheio. Saiu rapidinho!][Bem: ... ](Cissy: Saudades da McGonagall ç.ç) **

Muitos estavam conversando , outros conhecendo o local , eu era uma dessas exploradores , era grande o Salão , a Rose tinham dificuldades em levar o malão para cima . **[Jess: Maior bobeira: explorar o salão comunal. Não tem NADA de mais lá!](Cissy: É uma sala circular, você vai ter por sete anos seguidos então para que explorar? E segundo: os malões são levados automaticamente para os dormitórios sendo assim...) **

-Nessie você pode me ajudar ? –Ela me pediu .

-Sim – Eu só passei a mão no malão ,e levei escada acima , ela se assustou , eu não levei nem 5 segundos – Prontinho , quando precisar é só me chamar . **[Jess: Sou a favor de transformá-la em elfo doméstico. Ela é útil para essas coisas.][Ben: The Flash + Superman = Nessie / Or not. ](Cissy: Tão habilidosa vai pegar o emprego do Filch!) **

-Nessie eu to com sono vamos dormir ? – Eu não podia negar , eu também estava sonolenta , só assenti , troquei de roupa , escovei os dentes , e pulei na cama que era macia . **[Jess: Cadê os vampiros que dormiam de dia e acordam a noite? Meyer tira TODA a graça dos vampiros, affe!][Ben: Em algum lugar da Transilvânia, Drácula chora sangue.](Cissy: Não li todos os livros de Twilight, mas MILAGROSAMENTE consegui ler Crepúsculo e me lembro de ler que vampiros não dormem lá)**

-Boa Noite , Rose – Eu falei , e vi que sua respiração já estava profunda , ela já devia esta dormindo .

-B-Boa Noite oh! – Ela disse bocejando tirei uma soneca de 1 hora, eu poderia ficar acordada até amanha nessa hora que não sentiria sono , mas eu gostava de dormir ,o que faz eu ter sono na hora que eu quero .**[Jess: Bom pra vc hein bitch?] **Ouvi uns barulhinhos de choro , não pude resistir corri escada abaixo , na hora que a pessoa percebeu que eu estava ali soltou um grito : **[Jess: Essa menina constrói pessimamente os acontecimentos.](Cissy: TENHO QUE SABER A IDADE DELA) **

-Ah!- Eu fui na velocidade anormal e tapei a sua boca . Mas eu ia tentar acalmá-lo . **[Jess: ótima maneira de não parecer uma ameaça hein?](Cissy: Ela quer ajudar ou seqüestrar?)**

-Shhh!Não se preocupe ,não vou te machucar – Eu falei com uma voz fininha .**[Ben: Numa escola ****MÁGICA****, se alguem viesse do nada numa velocidade anormal, tapasse minha boca, e falasse com uma voz fina no meu ouvido. EU NUNCA que ia achar que é uma ameaça.]**

-Mas do jeito que você chegou , eu quase morri – ele falou . **[Jess: morram logo! Que saco!] **

-Deu para perceber – ele riu e eu também .-Mas por que você esta chorando ? – Eu voltei a meu tom sério . **[Jess: O que te interessa?] **

-Você não entende ! É complicado – Eu senti que ele iria voltar a chorar . **[Jess: Scorp nem parece um Malfoy. Cadê o orgulho?](Cissy: Se a Jéss não falasse eu até agora não saberia quem era qq)**

-Olha , eu sou uma meia vampira , bruxa ,meia humana , tenho 5 anos , sou um prodígio , já vi gente morrer e quase uma guerra se formar,e você vem dizer que eu não entendo nada! **[Jess: Tá, sua vida é emocionante. Ninguém se importa, ok?](Cissy: Se quiser falar dessa vidinha medíocre ESCREVA UM LIVRO, não sou paga para isso) **- Depois dessa tinha como não rir**[Ben: Depois dessa não tinha como não rir +1]** – O presta atenção !meu nome é Renesmee Cullen ! **[Jess: "Meu nome é pior do que o seu!"] ** – Disse estendendo a minha mão .

-E o meu é Scorpio Malfoy – Ele falou , rindo , ainda bem ! **[Jess: Se ele tivesse falado sem sorrir, ai a coisa ia ficar feia.] **

-Mas então qual é o seu problema ? todos estão dormindo , e só você esta aqui ! –Eu falei . **(Cissy: Porque você não existe)**

-Eu não sei , minha família toda foi de Sonserina , nenhum sequer saiu dessa linha , ai vem eu e estrago, **[Ben: SUSPENSE PARA SABER O QUE ELE ESTÁ ESTRAGANDO!](Cissy: ESCÓRIA, RALÉ, É ISSO QUE VOCÊ É, QUE DESONRA, O QUE MINHA SRA BLACK ACHARIA DISSO?)**isso tudo , meu pai não foi um bom aluno ele me conta isso , e diz que se arrepende**(Cissy: Arrepende o caramba, vamos para Hogwarts é para nos divertis bjs)** , pois no final foi a pessoal que ele mais odiou na escola que salvou a sua vida**(Cissy: E que também tirou a virgindade anal dele né!)** – Ele falou , parecendo com repugnância de si mesmo . **[Jess: Espera. Vamos reorganizar esses pensamentos Scorp, não deu pra entender nada.] **

-Harry Potter ?

-Sim , Como sabe ? **(Cissy: NÉ, COMO SABE? NINGUÉM CONHECE ELE. ELE SÓ MATOU O MAIOR BRUXO DAS TREVAS, MAS EU NEM SEI QUEM É)**

-A moça dos uniformes , falou o quanto seu pai mudou em relação a Harry Potter . **[Jess: A moça dos uniformes...essa fic tá me torturando cada vez mais...][Ben: Esses alunos de Hogwarts não tem mais o mesmo respeito que nós tínhamos pelos mais velhos.](Cissy: A primeira vez que deu viciou) **

-Que bom , que meu pai passa essa imagem , isso é diferente o que alguns alunos me passam . Tiago mesmo , nós nos já encontramos , mas mesmo quando eu era a única criança disponível para brincar , ele preferia ficar sozinho . **[Jess: Fala mal construída de novo. Pobre Scorp.] **- Ele disse , e nessa hora eu sentir dó dele**(Cissy: Música tema desse capítulo: Perfect – Simple Plan e a seguir Razões e Emoções – Nx Zero)** .

-A moça do uniforme falou que você era muito simpático , sabia? **[Jess: mas q merda de moça do uniforme menina! Ela tem nome! Vou xingar muito no Twitter viu!](Cissy: CUSTA IR NO MADAME PINCE?) **

-Obrigada . **[Jess: ObrigaDO!][Ben: Ráááá pegadinha da Rowling! Scorpious Malfoy é uma menina!](Cissy: Igualzinho ao pai)**

-Só que eu não sabia , que você era tanto assim ! **[Jess: tanto assim o que?](Cissy: A viadagem dele se aflorando, Jéss)**- Ele corou – Não leve a mau , mas você pode se enturmar mais , isso vai fazer você sentir melhor .

-Mas como ... – Eu não deixei ele terminar .

-Comece aceitando o seu destino , você veio para Grifinória , certo ?

-Sim , mas ... –Interrompi ele de novo.

-Então tente fazer amigos - Eu botei um sorriso na cara para lhe passar confiança**(Cissy: Pregou um adesivo de sorriso no rosto?)** – Ajude uma pessoa no Dever , faça parceiros , estude com eles . **[Jess: parceiros hum?](Cissy: Hmmmmm parceiroooos, e lembre-se Scorp: o negócio é comer cu e buceta!) **

-Você é muito sabida , para uma menina de 5 anos , desvia ter muitos amigos na escola**(Cissy: Desvia mesmo, todo mundo desvia quando Nessie vem ai!)**! – Ele estava se abrindo**(Cissy: MAS JÁ? USEM PRESERVATIVOS PELO MENOS)** .

-Eu nunca fui na escola , fui educada em casa meu crescimento acelerado não permiti**(Cissy: Que argumento manjado para ser analfabeta, em?)** . – Ele ficou pensativo – Mas minha família sempre diz , para mim ser gentil , **[Jess: MIM NÃO CONJUGA VERBO, CASPITA!][Ben: Se ela soubesse como a Jess fica obsessa quando ela vê "mim" conjugando verbo... Ela pararia de escrever essa fic.] **compreensiva , e também amorosa .

-Mas além de sua família ... – Ele esperou minha resposta .

-Tem os lobos de Lá Push - Eu falei e eles se assustou**(Cissy: Lobos são RARÍSSIMOS)** - Não são que nem os daqui , são humanos que se transformam em lobos do tamanho de cavalos**(Cissy: Esse que a Meyer andou puxando era do bom em? Lobos do tamanho de cavalos...ELA JÁ VIU UM CAVALO?)** , e ainda tem controle sobre si e também se comunicam quando transformados **[Jess: Meyer não se contenta em acabar com vampiros, quis acabar com os lobisomens tb.][Ben: Minerva deve ensinar que os lobos de Twilight são animagos do Paraguai.] **- Eu falei , e ele escancarou a boca , ele percebeu e a fechou **[Jess: Scorp resolveu não falar q tudo isso é pura idiotice.] ** – Meu favorito é Jacob**[Ben: Claro, ele tá te comendo. Guria safada.](Cissy: SE ELAS BRICAM COM A XERECA EU TE DOU UM CHÁ DE CU)** , ele é como meu irmão**(Cissy: Incesto não pó)** , tem Emily , Seth que é um palhaço , e Leah que não gosta muito de vampiros .

-E eu que imaginei viver em um mundo esquisito , mas pelo que vejo os trouxas são bem interessantes . **[Jess: trouxa é tudo um bando de trouxas mesmo...] **

-Quando se tem amigos , todo o mundo é interessante**(Cissy: Nossa, que profundo. Me inspirou também: 'Quando se tem a gramática tudo é legível')** – Ele sorriu , ele agora estava radiante .

-Nessie ?

-Sim ?

-Você quer ser minha amiga ? – Ele corava de novo . Ele tinha um sorriso maravilhoso . **[Jess: que coisa mais do pré! Scorp tem 5 anos tb e ninguém me avisou, é isso?][Ben: Produção, confere ai pra Jess a idade do Scorp.](Cissy: Mereço...) **

-Não eu não quero! – Ele apagou o sorriso , mas ele iria acender logo!**(Cissy: Apagueiro embutido na boca)** – Eu já me considero ! E digo mais , Meu amigo , você é hiper legal , tem um sorriso lindo , e precisa tirar essa mascara de infelicidade do rosto , e acordar para realidade da vida , amigos são muito importantes**(Cissy: Essa Nessie agorinha vai substituir a mulher loira do Casos de Família em. MARCIA GOLDSMITH QUE SE CUIDE TAMBÉM EM)** – Ele me abraçou , no começo fiquei sem jeito mas depois concedi o meu abraço . **[Jess: Merlim, me dê paciência, pq se o senhor me der forças, eu mato!][Ben: Construa mais uma cena como essa e eu irei passar a minha Excalibur em você, autora.](Cissy: Só não coloca a mão no edy da menina em)**

(...)

Passamos mais meia hora ali conversando sobre o mundo bruxo e o "trouxa" , eu não gostava muito de ter que falar assim mas era legal .Seu coração batia fraco , e sua respiração estava calma , com relação de quando e cheguei .

-Ta na hora de dormir ! – Eu falei e cada um seguiu par**[Ben: de meias?]** seu quarto . Eu tive um longo dia , e estava feliz com isso ! **[Jess: Prendam essa menina, pra mim é Azkaban e demorou, na verdade /lixa] **

Mande muitos REVIEWS **[Jess: Xinguem por mim. Vamos lá!](Cissy: _|_) **

**Botando medo! [Ben: É o que essa fic faz com quem lê.](Cissy: Chegamos até aqui, galera! ****WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIENDS *somos os cogumelos, meus amigos*)**

Acordei de manhã super disposta para as aulas , alias eu nunca havia ido a uma aula , e ainda mais sobre bruxos e de acordo com o meu horário era de História da magia , eu queria fazer essa matéria para saber de tudo o que aconteceu durante todos esses anos . **[Jess: Deixe as coisas se desenrolarem ao invés de ficar atropelando as coisas. DIK](Cissy: Alguém vai se decepcionar em) **

-Ok pessoal sente-se , meu nome é Ana Abott , sou professora de história da magia**[Ben: Cadê o Binns?](Cissy: Que ridículo, o professor Binns já morreu então ele pode dar aula POR TODOS OS ANOS)** - Ela disse , ela tinha feições delicadas , e também cabelo loiros , eu sabia que ela é casada com o professor de Herbologia , Neville Longbotton**(Cissy: Pelo menos ela leu o Wikipédia, essa fofoqueira)** , que pela historia matou a cobra do Lord das Trevas **[Jess: pensei besteira.][Ben: Pensei besteira +1](Cissy: Neville matando a cobra do Voldy, FAFADENHOS *troll face*) **, e junto com Luna deu continuidade a Armada de Dumbledore . – Gente vamos hoje falar de assuntos que transcorreu em tempos próximos , sentem-se em duplas **[Jess: Alguém avisou o Prof. Binns q ele foi substituído?] **- Eu vi Rose sentar junto a Tiago. Não tinha sobrado muita gente , alguns tinham certo medo sobre mim**(Cissy: É...tipo TODO MUNDO)** . Até que avistei Scorpio , parece que muitas pessoas também tinham aversão a eles . **[Jess: EleS? Tem dois Scorpio é isso?][Ben: P.O e não avisaram.](Cissy: Os Malfoy são ricos e bonitos, até parece que alguém teria aversão a eles menha feelha) **

-É poço me sentar com você ? **[Jess: Amigo Poço! O Senhor por aqui?][Ben: O poço não tava na loja do Olivaras? Diretor, porque trouxeram para cá?](Cissy: Vai se sentar com o poço da Samara. VEM GENTE QUE AGORA VAI FICAR BOM) **não sobrou muitas opções!**(Cissy: Isso é que amizade! Bela maneira de fazer alguém ter auto-estima)** - Na verdade sobraram varias , mais eu não queria sentar com ninguém que eu não conhecesse , ainda !

-A-A Claro – Ele gaguejou , ai veio um menino atrás de mim**(Cissy: Veja o quão adorável é a descrição dos fatos! A-M-E-I)** .

-Olá sou Lorcan Lovegood , quer se sentar comigo ?- Ele disse , ele era loiro , tinha olhos de um cinza enevoado , ele era com certeza era filho da Luna é parecidíssimo com ela**(Cissy: Mãe Diná)** . Ele tinha um irmão gêmeo , eu sabia pois a Luna me contou ,no Beco . **[Jess: Nessie sabe de todas as fofocas, reparem.][Ben: Gossip Nessie](Cissy: Vai ser uma Madame Malkin da vida!) **

-A não eu já tenho uma parceiro . – Respondi educadamente **(Cissy: Faz um ménage uai)**.

-Grande parceiro você tem - disse ele sarcástico ele riu do Malfoy - Eu tentei , mas vou sentar com meu irmão ,Lysander mas quando quiser estamos a disposição**(Cissy: Estão disponíveis sendo que é de dupla?)** – Eu ouvi ele chegando no irmão dele . **[Jess: Alguém quer jogar Snap explosivo ai? Cansei sabe?](Cissy: Ô produção, vocês trocaram a personalidade do Malfoy com a do Lovegood, DÁ UM JEITO DIRETOR)**

-Cara ela é uma gata , bem que mamãe falou que ela era muito bonita**(Cissy: Puxou a beleza EXUBERANTE da Bella)** – disse ele se aproximando do irmão . **[Ben: Garotos de 11 anos pensando essas coisas... tsc, tsc, tsc.](Cissy: Vai passar a noite inteirinha descabelando o palhaço pensando em uma menina de CINCO ANOS. Vá procurar ajuda.)**

-Pena que esta sentado com a pessoa errada , Malfoy não gosto muito dele . – Disse o outro . – Pelo jeito ela gosta de amigos diferentes . **[Jess: Sequestrem-na e matem-na. Pronto. Fim de fic.] **

-Nem tanto assim , ela anda com a Rose Weasley , ela também é muito bonita**(Cissy: Começando pelos cabelos)** , e Tiago Potter , digamos que é a pessoa mais importante da escola . **[Jess: pensei q ele ia dizer que o Tiago era bonito tb.](Cissy: QUE FIC É ESSA EM QUE UM **MALFOY** É O REJEITADO? TINHA QUE SER NO UNIVERSO LEDO ENGANO) **– Disse eles , **[Jess: Disseram] ** eu parei de prestar atenção neles , e prestei mais atenção na aula .Não achava Malfoy tão ruim assim , dizem que o pai dele é extremamente grato a Harry Potter , desde a ultima Batalha de Hogwarts a 19 anos atrás . **[Jess: falei q ela sabe tudo, não falei?](Cissy: Uma ótima memória para guardar fofocas e não sabe que mim não conjuga verbo NÃO MERECE MEU RESPEITO) **

-E ai , conseguiu dormir , depois de nossa conversa ?- eu perguntei para ele respondendo algumas questões no meu caderno , o que era legal pois eu escrevia com uma pena mágica .**(Cissy: NOSSA QUE LEGAL EM)**

-Sim , você é muito boa**(Cissy: Segundas intenções)** , ninguém se aproxima de mim , e você alem de se aproximar , tornou-se minha primeira amiga de verdade ! – Ele falava orgulhos . **[Jess: Ai ti fofo! –not] [Ben está vomitando no poço.](Cissy: O problema nem é você ser um Malfoy, e sim por que Hogwarts se tornou homofóbica por que né...)**

-Jura ? – Eu não acredito . –Sempre que precisar , é só chamar , alias , para quer ter um amigo se na hora do aperto , não tem ninguém para ajudar . **[Jess: isso me lembra alguém...](Cissy: NÉ CRABBE, GOYLE E DRACO) **

-Muito O-Obrigada **[Jess: ObrigaDO, Scorp traveco viu!][Ben: Esse Scorpious é Dominique. (alusão ao chat #piadainterna)](Cissy: Se joga, pintosa!) ** – A descrição perfeita do Malfoy : Um menino Tímido , que não tem amigos e ainda sim é julgado pelo passado do seu pai , o que é totalmente injusto .**(Cissy: Um menino gay, gay e mais gay ainda)**

-Muito bem alunos , podem ir deixem suas tarefas , podem seguir é a de Herbologia **(Cissy: Hogwarts tão falida que nem sineta para avisar mais, em)** – Disse a Ana , ela estava com um sorriso , no rosto **[Ben: Não, no braço.](Cissy: Na perna!)**. Segui caminhando , eu e Draco andamos juntos conversando , **[Jess: Draco! Você por aqui! Como vai a vida?][Ben: Draquinho? Beesha, você tá aqui cremosa! Ahazou.](Cissy: Draco tomou poção polissuco para estudar em Hogwarts de novo! OLHA A TRAMA GENTE) **mas eu estava incomodada , pois todos e stavam aos cochichos .

-Como uma menina bonita **(Cissy: A Renesmee tem aparência de ONZE ANOS. Me digam vocês, leitoras femininas, vocês tinham peitos, curvas, bunda e coxas delineadas aos 11? PORQUE EU NÃO)**dessa pode andar com um sujo desse**(Cissy: Melbem, ele é mais rico que você)** – Disse um menino que eu nem conhecia e por motivo de tal , não quero nem conhecer . **[Jess: A pergunta é: de onde o Draco surgiu? /sacaneei!] **

-Essa menina é doida se suja toda com um cara desse . **[Jess: Pq vc não viu como o pai dela brilha!][Ben: Eu contratei o Edward pra fazer a iluminação de uma festa aqui em casa.](Cissy: Pessoas ofendendo os Malfoy, oi universo Ledo Engano) **

-Ela é burra[**Ben: Pelo ao menos um coadjuvante sabe das coisas.]** , só pode pois , ela anda com o Malfoy**(Cissy: E por que escreve 'poço')** . –Eu não agüentei e me dirigi a eles.

-Olha aqui vocês ! **[Jess: olhar onde? Cadê? *olhando para todos os lados*]** – Disse soltando um rosnado que fez eles saírem correndo**(Cissy: LATE, LATE, LATE QUE EU TÔ PASSANDO)** , mas eu cheguei antes – Ou vocês parem de falar do Malfoy pelas costas , e que é que tem eu ser amiga dele , se vocês não são culpa de vocês , pois aposto que nessa cabeça tem mais carinho e inteligência , do que na sujeira da sua unha . **[Jess: hahahaha Que coisa mais cinco anos! Agora sim hein!][Ben: Se alguém compreendeu essa fala, por favor me explique.](Cissy: Depois diz que tem muito orgulho de ter 5 anos, dá um tempo...) **

-Nossa que medo , da _vampirinha_ – Ah eles provocaram então vou deixar eles com medo eu acho que vai valer apena . **[Jess: "vampirinha" mesmo, a filha de fada com menina sem sal!] **

-Não mecham comigo ou com meu amigo – Agora eu vi , eles eram da Sonserina , por que todos eles se acham ,eles estavam rindo, eu fui e dei uma porrada na parede , que deixou a marca do meu punho certinho **[Jess: Destruição de propriedade escolar, qual o valor da multa mesmo?][Ben: Minerva, cadê você tia?](Cissy: VANDALISMO, AZKABAN PRA VOCÊ) ** –Não mecham comigo , entendeu ? – Eles sacudiram a cabeça e saíram correndo – _Erecto_ – Eu havia estuda e esse feitiço faz tudo voltar ao seu devido local e ali não foi diferente .**[Ben: Sempre pensei que REPARO fosse o feitiço para concertar as coisas... but, Who cares?](Cissy: Erecto é o feitiço para quando você broxa, tá confundindo as bolas, Nessie RÁÁÁÁ ENTENDERAM? BOLAS – ERECTO – BROXA n)**

-Nessie , você é doida , eles podem te dar detenção .- Draco falou preocupado . **[Jess: Draco, volte para o ministério agora que a pilha de papéis na sua mesa tá acumulando!][Ben: Draco, vaza daqui. Seu tempo já passou.](Cissy: CADÊ OS AURORES PARA PRENDEREM ESSE PÉDOFILO?) **

-Eu sei , mas eles entenderam o recado . – Ele começou a rir , para quem estava assustado , estava bem mais tranqüilo , não entende a sua reação **[Jess: "entendI"]**– Por que você esta rindo ?**(Cissy: Tem um pedaço de alface entre seus dentes rsrsrsrs)**

-De você , cara você é muito forte , isso é coisa de vampiros como você ?**(Cissy: NÃÃÃÕ, ELA SÓ COME FEIJÃO)** – Ele me perguntou , ele estava rindo , deve ser da cara deles .

-Bem eu sou só metade , a minha oura parte é bruxa . – Eu falei meio como se fosse obvio . **[Jess: Que mistura sem sentido.][Ben: Pois é...](Cissy: Engraçadíssimo em..) **

-Nossa ! – Ele ainda achava impressionante .

-Um vampiro normal derrubaria essa parede , inteira .- Eu falei , e ele ainda estava rindo. Mas depois dessa ele parou . **(Cissy: E um viado brilharia na luz do sol!)**

-Nossa! quer dizer que ainda tem mais forte do que você ? – Ele parecia impressionado. **[Jess: pq todo mundo se interessa por esses vampiros? Dane-se a turminha da Nessie!][Ben: Quem precisa de força quando se tem magia?](Cissy: Faço das palavras do Ben as minhas) **

-Mais forte e mais rápido , digamos que vampiros são melhores que humanos , mais fortes , mais rápidos , são mais rápidos que uma Ferrari , Tem visões mais privilegiada , e audição melhor ainda**(Cissy: Eragon feelings)** , Como você acha que eu escutei eles falando ?**(Cissy: Errrr, com os ouvidos?)** – Ele fazia **O** com a boca . **[Jess: Ele fazia "O" com a boca? Hahahaha Se superou nessa, tragam os dementadores!][Ben: Apenax Ryndu Com A Pharophada.](Cissy:E essa autora só no ximbalaiê, revistem ela)(Cissy²: Para você que não sabe da onde a letra O vem, eis a resposta! Vem da boca do Scorpius, ou seria Draco?) **

-Nossa você é impressionante , mas o que é uma Ferrari ?**(Cissy: TU É UM BRUXO NÃO UM MONGO)** – Ele realmente não sabia , cara esses daí vivem só no mundo dos bruxos ? Eles nunca saem ? Como não podem saber o que uma Ferrari ? Qualquer criança dessa idade sabe . **[Jess: Ai que bom hein?](Cissy: Pelo menos com cinco anos eu sabia colocar a pontuação corretinha, sorry)**

-Você não sabe o que é uma , você é doido toda a pessoa dessa idade sabe ! – Ele ainda não sabia , resolvi ajudar – Você sabe o que é um carro ? **[Jess: Precisava mesmo dessa parte do que é um carro? Dane-se o que é um carro!](Cissy: Sabe o que é um pênis? Então, se o seu for pequeno você compensa com um carro, que ai as meninas vem!) **

-Sim , coisas de ferro que andam na terra , trouxas dirigem , aqui eles voam . – Ele falou, agora eu me impressionei .**[Ben: Pensei que só o do Artur voasse.](Cissy: E ainda era contra a lei)**

-Ferrari são modelos caros deles , luxuosos e muito caro , não custa como um normal , e não é construído para todo mundo ,só para ricos , **[Jess: redundância imperou aqui.][Ben: Viva ao pleonasmo.] **Ferrari é uma marca , Porsche ,Bnw , Mercedes , são outros da mesma altura**(Cissy: Tu sabe marcas de carrões e não sabe que mim não conjuga verbo VÃO SE FODEREM)** – Ele se impressionava . – Olha vou pedir meus pais fotos de carros , e você vera , e também o deles .

-Seus pais também tem ? Eles são caros .- Ele disse fazendo cara de Que-eu-nunca-compraria-é-caro . **(Cissy: PORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TU É UM MALFOY. M-A-L-F-O-Y VOCÊ TEM GRANA, VÉIO, TU TEM GRANAAAAAAAA! TU PODE COMPRAR 6544616789623 FERARIS, TÁ ENTENDENDO?)**

-Meu avô tem 300 e tantos anos somos imortais**(Cissy: Ah vá é mesmo)** , então ele teve muito tempo para juntar dinheiro , não precisavam pagar comida e não tem muitas necessidades – ele se assustava cada vez mais – E ele é um ótimo medico , o que faz ganhar muito dinheiro humano ... **[Jess: Dane-se a galera de Crepúsculo! Que saco!][Ben: Isso tá mais pra galera da Capricho hein?](Cissy: Dinheiro humano? LOL?) **- Eu lhe falei dos carros e respondi o resto de suas perguntas , no caso , o que são médicos**(Cissy: Esse Dracoscorpious é um retardado, é? EXISTEM MEDIBRUXOS)** , e ele me respondia o que eles faziam naquele mundo recém descoberto , por mim .**(Cissy: Emocionante)**

Mandem ReViews

**Cartas **

Eu tinha me tornada **[Ben: Porra, nem foram escritar 5 palavras no capitulo, e eu já me deparo com isso... recorde hein?](Cissy: Ela entrou para o time Tornado de Tutshill, perdedores...)**, a melhor amiga de Scorpius , **[Jess: finalmente o nome correto.][Ben: Cadê o Draco?] **eu e ele estávamos andando pelos corredores , já estavam indo servir o jantar , **[Jess: Nessie e Scorp garçons.](Cissy: Hermione e sua maldita .E. again) **então chamei ele para se sentar junto a mim, e meus outros amigos .

-Gente se importa de eu e o Scorpius sentar aqui ? **[Jess: Sentarmos. Manda alguém revisar a fic pra vc pelo menos!](Cissy: Não, até por que as meses NÃO são individuais!) ** – Disse em dirigindo a Rose e a Tiago . **[Ben: Note como trocar "me" por "em" faz toda a diferença.]**

-Não - Eles olhava o Scopius inseguros **[Jess: as cumadre olhava nóis tudo!][Ben: Imaginei vários Scorpious inseguros... Tipo, literalmente.](Cissy: Inseguro ao ler 'eles olhava') ** , pareciam não confiar .

-Nessie – vi Rose me perguntar por debaixo da respiração**(Cissy: LOL?)** – Podemos conversar lá fora ? **[Jess: o que o ponto de interrogação tá fazendo sozinho aqui?][Ben: Vamos acolher ele.] **- Eu assenti , e fomos , senti que Scorpius ficara inseguro sozinho**(Cissy: hmmmmmmmmmmm boiola)** , quer dizer sem mim .**[Jess: Vira homem moleque!] ** Chegamos ao corredor e eu sentei em um banquinho que ficava ali .**[Ben: Senta lá, Nessie.](Cissy: Banquinho para conversas particulares)** –Como você pode andar com o Malfoy , ele é um ...um – Ela nem terminou a falar . **[Jess: um menino!Ohhhh!][Ben:Cissy, pede pra produção fazer o favor de checar o sexo do Scorpious? Obrigado.](Cissy: Ô Scorp, abre as perninhas para a titia Cissy dar uma olhadinha, ok? SHOW ME YOUR PEACOCK COCK COCK) **

-Um menino arrogante , metido , e que não merece a amizade de ninguém , por causa do seu pai !**(Cissy: Uma bichona)** – Eu falei em um tom compreensivo .

-É isso tudo e mais um pouco . – Ela falava , não dava para acreditar que as pessoas , levavam em conta os seus antecedentes , do que o que a pessoa realmente é .**(Cissy: Weasley tendo preconceito, Ledo Engano a gente vê por aqui)**

-Ponha se no lugar dele , você já viu ele por ai com alguém , um amigo - Vi ela enrugar a testa - Sabia que a reposta era não . **[Jess: e quem se importa?] **- Eu sai dali e fui me sentar , ela veio atrás e se sentou na minha frente , sabia que aquela conversa não havia acabado ali . Terminei de jantar e fui a meu quarto , Hermione veio para falar comigo . **[Jess: Hermione resolveu passar em Hogwarts tb? É festa?][Ben: Hermione pediu folga para ir ver a Nessie. –qq](Cissy: Sério, esse povo não trabalho? Nós aqui ficamos O DIA INTEIRO com fichas de fics e eles podem visitar Hogwarts quando quiser? Ô KINGSLEY) **

-Me desculpa Nessie , é que ele é um Malfoy , sabe é estranho , alem do mais nunca vi um Weasley ser amigo de um Malfoy**(Cissy: Não acreditar em Dramione e Scorpious/Rose é a melhor coisa que essa autora vai fazer na vida, né gente)** . – Disse ela rindo , eu ri também . **[Jess: Que é isso! Rony e Draco melhores amigos, não soube não?](Cissy: Draco passava todo verão na casa dos Weasley; ele adorava aquela casa humilde!)**

-No meu mundo era a mesma coisa de se dizer que um vampiro não pode ser amigo de um lobo** [Jess: ai eu acho que o vampiro vegetariano em questão tem segundas intenções e não no bom sentido...](Cissy: Se quiser dar conselhos, VÁ SER PSICÓLOGA QUE PELO MENOS TE PAGAM PRA ISSO, NINGUÉM QUER ESCUTAR ESSAS SUAS HISTÓRIAS _|_) (Cissy²: E aliás, não precisa ser amigo para fazer um troca-troca sacomuééé)** – Ela riu com minha suposição .** [Ben riu com a suposição da Jess]** – mas olhe só mantemos amizade , inclusive um deles mora na minha rua , praticamente na minha casa , ele é meu melhor amigo !**(Cissy: ENFIA O COPO DE SANGUE DE URSO E CALA A BOCA CARAMBA)** – Ela se impressionou , senti uma magoa em seu olhar – Não que você não seja minha amiga , mas ele sempre me ajudou **[Jess: ciuminho de pré-primário!] **- Ela me abraçou . – Sabe você sim é uma grande amiga , e tente conversar com o Scorpius você vai ver ele é legal . **[Ben: E até agora eu fico sem saber se Scorpious é homem ou mulher... ](Cissy: Deveríamos ter colocado o nome da ripagem de 'Scorpious é uma bee', acho digno...)**

-Ah não isso é impossível fora de cogitação , eu conversar com ele ? Nem pensar , o que meus pais iriam achar ? – Ela falou em um tom preocupado . **[Jess: Gente covarde! Como eles saberiam?](Cissy: Pelo menos ela leu o epílogo do sétimo livro oficial. 'Não deixe de superá-lo em todos os exames, Rosinha') **

-Os seus eu não sei , mas os meus não viriam problema , alias eles sabem muita pouca coisa sobre Hogwarts , e aposto que muitos bruxos nascidos trouxas , nem desconfiem , e só se afastam por que outros influenciem - Nossa , baixou o santo em mim ! **[Jess: Como é que é? WTF?][Ben: Kingsley, quero mais férias. As que você me deu não compensam esse tipo de coisa.](Cissy: Você? Férias? Agora é minha vez. E para Bahamas!) **– Preste Atenção , não quero que você seja amigo do Malfoy , mas também não quero que o julguem , só quero que tentem se aproximar só isto , e alias ele é inteligente , daria muito bem com você **(Cissy: Não daria não. SHIPPAR DRACO/MIONE NÃO ROLA)**. – Ela pareceu perceber a malicia em minha voz**(Cissy: Malícia? O que foi feito dessas crianças, Deus?) ** .

-Nessie , você é doida , eu pensei que ele lhe interessasse , já que você faz tanta questão dele . – Ela falou , rindo . **[Jess: E aquele Snap explosivo hein?](Cissy: Também pensava, agora não sei qual vai ser o shipper pior: Tiago/Renesmee ou Dracorspious/Renesmee) **

-Não , gosto dele como amigo **(Cissy: A diferença que uma vírgula faz...)**, e alias tenho que escrever para os meus pais . – Ela continuou rindo – Mais ele é mundo bonito . **[Jess: What a wonderful world!][Ben: "Esse mundo maravilhoso, mágico e lindo!" – by Hannah Montana](Cissy: A beleza dele é o mundo, será que no rosto dele tem uma camada de ozônio ou é oleosidade mesmo?) ** – Ela riu mais ainda , nem eu acreditei que estaria falando isso para ela . Ela se sentou a meu lado em uma mesinha pegamos pergaminhos e começamos a escrever :

_Mãe , Pai , Tios e Jacob . _**[Jess: E ai cambada toda!](Cissy: Vai ter que xerocar ou a coruja vai entregar a carta, esperar ler, e depois ir passando pro próximo?) **

_Estou em Hogwarts_**(Cissy: AH VÁ É MEMO)**_ , um lugar maravilhoso , cheio de coisas fantásticas , muitas até esquisitas , e sem contar que a história desse lugar é maravilhosa . _**[Jess: Não que seja difícil fazer algo melhor que a Meyer /lixa] **

_Estou morrendo de saudades , aprendo muito feitiços , conhecendo animais estranhos , a mistura de uma egua com um grifo , da para imaginar , forma um hipogrifo_**(Cissy: Você só tem aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas no terceiro ano caso você escolhe-las como matéria opcional -_-')**_ . É muito legal . _**[Jess: Nessie aulas a distância! Garanta já a sua!][Ben: E o Filch querendo tomar aulas a distância com aquele outro serviço lá, hein?] **

_Devem estar s perguntando se eu tenho amigos ?_** [Ben:E o que a Srta. Interrogação faz aqui?]**_ Sim , tenho três , Rose Weasley Tiago Potter e Scopius Malfoy , a qual ninguém se aproxima pelo passado de seu pai_**[Ben:Autora, decida-se. Ou o Scorp tem pinto ou tem piriquita.]**_ , mas eu estou o ajudando , alguns ainda sentem receio por eu ser que eu sou uma meia vampira , sabe ? _**[Jess: Isolaram a vírgula, coitada!](Cissy: Por que você é uma vampira de Crepúsculo, se fosse uma de Entrevista com um Vampiro todo mundo amaria) **

_Você podiam enviar a foto de seus carros fazendo o favor , tira na maquina mágica , preciso mostrar a meus amigos ._

_Beijos e Abraços , Para todos . _

_Obs.: Deixem o Jacob escrever para mim ! _

__

  
Mostrei a carta a Rose .  
-Nossa que letra linda ,a sua . **(Cissy: Falsidade aqui é mato em...)**– Eu só fiz um gesto de muito obrigada .

(...)

Uma semana se passara , tudo era bem animado conheci algumas pessoas .Acreditem se quiser , ontem Rose e Scorpius ontem estavam discutindo , qual vassoura é mais rápida isso foi logo depois de uma aula de vôo , **[Jess: zzz] **foi impressionante eu e Tiago fomos os primeiros a alcançar o ar **[Ben:Por que sempre ela consegue fazer tudo com tanta facilidade hein? Deixa de ser uma overpowered.](Cissy: Ela é rápida e tudo mais, mas vampiros NÃO voam)**, fizemos uma espécie de corrida no ar , ele tinha o mesmo modelo de vassoura que a minha .Adivinha quem foi até a entrada da floresta proibida e voltou primeiro ?**(Cissy: É mesmo, por que a Madame Hooch S-E-M-P-R-E deixa fazermos corridas na aula dela!)** Eu lógico , essa coisa de velocidade , era da minha laia , **[Jess: Da minha laia! Hahahahaha] **Alias ser filho de vampiro , faz pegar os maus hábitos dos pais , inclusive correr .** [Ben: Correr, não voar.](Cissy: Maus hábitos sendo que os médicos aconselham praticarmos atividade física sendo corrida uma delas?)**

Hoje chegavam a carta dos alunos , a Grics(a minha coruja) , deixou um presente bem arrumado em cima da minha mesa . Mas decide abrir depois , fui ler a carta , que estava numa caligrafia perfeita , e um inglês corretíssimo . **[Jess: veremos.] [Ben está se preparando para rir MUITO. ] (Cissy: Só o inglês, por que o português né...)**

**Querida Nessie ,**

**Jacob esta faltando chorar , com saudades de você , e disse que quer uma foto sua e seus amigos , o que é importante para você . [Jess: Toma vergonha na cara, seu lobisomem de quinta!](Cissy: De preferência que você esteja nua) **

**Tia Alice lhe enviou um presente ,você já deve desconfiar o que é ? , então não precisara de abrir agora . Seu pai esta sentindo muita falta de você , Rosalie esta brigando com o Jacob , novidade ! ,Emmett esta abusando de Jasper , fazendo ele brincar com ele , pois não tem com quem brincar . [Jess: Ui! Slash!]**** [Ben:Pensei merda.](Cissy: Emmett abusando de Jasper, tensooo)**** Esme disse que quando você chegar vai fazer sua comida favorita e enquanto isso esta empanturrando o Jake(Cissy: Detalhe que eles não comem, então ela vai cozinhar para nada?) . Eu estou morrendo de saudades .Muita mesma , e espero que você esteja bem . E que suas necessidades sejam devidamente atendidas. E que bicho esquisito hipogrifo , se for perigoso nem ouse chegar perto , viu mocinha ? **

**Beijos e Abraços de sua mãe e família . Amamos Você**

****

Obs.: As fotos estão no envelope , mande abraços a seus colegas !Jacob vai escrever a próxima !  
  
Terminei de ler , estávamos todos lendo , Tiago fazia caretas muita caretas .

-Mamãe disse que é para eu não aprontar – disse ele rindo .

-Como se isso fosse possível – Disse Rose , e todos rimos . **[Jess: Ai que engraçado gente! /sarcasmo](Cissy: Não tente ser engraçada, Rose. Você pegou a inteligência da mãe mas não se sinta segura com o humor do pai...) **

-Mamãe mandou um abraço a todos , e Scopius – me dirigi a ele - aqui esta as fotos dos carros . – Mostrei cada um dos carros , eles viviam elogiando , mas os meninos não resistiram a foto da minha tia Rose , ao lado da BNW nova dela , e Rose quase enfartou quando viu meu pai ao lado do Volvo , **[Jess: É o Cedrico! Ele está "vivo"!] [Ben:Aposto que geral foi ver o Cedrico.]** e Emmett ao lado do jipe , Scopius ainda fala que a mais bonita sou eu . Tem uma foto de todos juntos em frente a casa , até Jacob ta nela , as meninas e os meninos só suspiraram , o que não era novidade . **[Jess: Eles tem 11 anos, entendo. Quando vcs crescerem, terão vergonha disso.](Cissy: Jacob deve estar sem blusa...pra variar.) **

MANDEM REVIEWS ! PLEASE !

EU DEMORO PARA ESCREVER E ACHO QUE MEREÇO , NÃO ? **[Jess: Não merece nada! Sai daqui! Passa!](Cissy: DEMORA TANTO QUE FEZ MAIS DE VINTE CAPÍTULOS? AHAM CLAUDIA) **

FAÇAM ISSO POR MIM , OU PELOS PERSONAGENS ! **[Jess: Pega esses OCCs e *censurado*] [Ben: A única coisa que farei por você e por seus personagens será vomitar naquele poço, lá em cima. Lembra dele? Pois.](Cissy: Você e os personagens sendo que nenhum deles vale a pena...)**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Voltando pra casa **

(...)

**[Jess: Sapateiem no espaço em branco molecada!] **

{Bem: A Gaga samba na cara da Britney! /samba}

Tudo ocorria bem em  
Hogwarts , alias já estavam chegando perto das férias , eu falei que enviarei  
email a todos**(Cissy: É isso mesmo produção?)** , e que tentarei fazer visitas , e que também irei esperar eles ,  
para nós passearmos . **[Jess: mandar email? Oh produção, checa ai se o capítulo anterior chamava "cartas"!](Cissy: Objetos trouxas não funcionam em Hogwarts, deal with it.) {Ben: Hogwarts com inclusão digital é MAIS um trabalho do governo Kingsley! Fazendo sempre o melhor para as nossas crianças...}(Cissy: HSUAHSU Projeto Bolsa Família: Weasley são a favor)**

Estávamos fazendo as  
ultimas provas , eu e Rose quase  
ficávamos até a amanhecer**(Cissy: Mensagem subliminar n)** só para estudar , para mim não era tão necessário eu  
agüentaria e sem ficar com nenhuma olheira**(Cissy: No mundo de Meyer vampiros não dormem. Fala sério, a onde foi parar toda a história horripilante de dormir em caixões? HUNF)** , ela coitada estava como se tivesse  
levado porradas . **[Jess: nossa, provas finais, já? Mas não acontece nada nessa escola?](Cissy: Essa ai nunca foi para uma festa) **Tia Alice havia mandado roupas para mim , surpresa?**{Ben: Magina!}(Cissy: Para que sendo que você só usa uniforme com exceção das visitas a Hogsmead, sendo que você não está no terceiro ano? Ê mundinho Ledo Engano)** Não , e  
também me mandou um medalhão com fotos da família , e um espaço para colocar  
fotos dos meus amigos , que eu já havia ocupado , nela tinha , Tiago , Rose ,  
eu e Scorpius uma foto bonita de todos sorrindo . ** [Jess: e a foto não se mexe? Detalhe crucial hein?](Cissy: Que medalhão enorme) **

-E ai Rose como vão as esperanças para o Natal ? **[Jess: Nossa, o ano foi horrível, quais são suas esperanças para o natal?](Cissy: Vampiros não vão para o inferno? Por que lhufas eles comemoram o Natal? E eles fizeram as provas no Natal? Que eu saiba as provas são feias em junho, oi?) **– Eu perguntei terminando de escovar meus cabelo , que eu havia lavado com um xampu importado que a Tia Alice me enviou**(Cissy: No maior estilo SOU RYKHA, POBREZA PEGA)** , não sei para que , mas era o único que eu tinha . **[Jess: Lista de materiais para Hogwarts: "itens para higiene pessoal". Tem essas coisas no banheiro do dormitório sabe?] **

-Esse ano eu vou passar com meus avós trouxas – Ela falou  
com uma cara de desanimo- Meu pai não gosta pois tem que controlar sua magia **[Jess: nem os pais da Mione foram poupados do OOC](Cissy: Pra que? ****Alôw produçÃO, eles tem UMA filha , uma filha bruxa****){Ben: Xiu! É segredo.} **  
–Ela riu**{Ben: Eu ri, a Cissy riu, A Jessi riu. Todos rimos muito da fic.}(Cissy: TODOS SHORA)** –Meus avos trouxas tem medo do que nós podemos fazer com a magia  
uhuhuh**(Cissy: Me pareciam bem corajosos quando trocaram o dinheiro trouxa no Gringotes)**...- Ela fez gracinha – Mas mamãe usa e muito quando ela esta lá , pena  
que eu não posso usar !**(Cissy: Ahm, deixa eu ver, eu acho que é por que você é MENOR DE IDADE)** – Ela fez biquinho . **[Jess: Perdi o pouco de respeito que tinha pela Rose sabe...](Cissy: Um pouquinho? Cabô meu respeito){Ben: Depois dessa, posso afirmar que nunca respeitei! –n} **

-Eu também não , mas eu tenho com o que me divertir**(Cissy: Duplo sentido, oi)** , vou  
pegar a vassoura e sair brincando com ela**(Cissy: Brincar de vai-e-vem e senta-e-levanta)** , e depois eu posso encher o saco do  
meu tio Emmett , fazer guerra de bola de neve e aposta corrida com o Jacob –  
Ele havia me mandado duas cartas nas ultimas semanas **[Jess: Pensei que a Nessie só tava na base dos e-mails!](Cissy: Hogwarts futurística – tenham medo)mas **– E fazer compras com minha tia Alice e Tia Rose , minha família é bem grande**(Cissy: Desculpa o palavreado mas vão ter que trepar muito para poder vencer os Uislei)** . – Eu tive que rir com essas , minha família é enorme são oito vampiros , um lobo e uma vampira/bruxa , é bem complicado , já que  
minha parte humana nem "humana" era mais . **[Jess: Pq raios ela fica repetindo isso? "Minha parte humana" "minha parte bruxa" "Ai gente, é tão complicado!" Affe!](Cissy: Nós já sabemos que você é SUPER MASTER HIPER COOL por que é vampira-bruxa. Uma pena que não queima no sol, né? Mas vamos te vender exposta ao sol como estátua de diamantes para Paris Hilton, um loosho){Ben: Dou fitshin reains na estátua da monstra vampira-bruxa-oraioqueoparta. Eae vende?}(Cissy: Fintshin reays e um kolene, tshá?)  
**

-A você não viu a minha , no próximo semestre entra mais um**{Ben: Repare que se você ler apenas esse diálogo umas duas vezes, um sentido ambíguo nasce.}(Cissy: Zum zum tá assim de mané, zum zum tá chegando mais um)**  
primo, e eu tenho um bocado de primo que já passou por aqui ,e um que considero **[Jess: considero o que?](Cissy: Uma BEESHA) **que é o Ted , ele é super legal , e namora Victoire (É assim que se escreve ?) **[Jess: Affe! TENHA A DECENCIA DE PERGUNTAR PARA O GOOGLE!](Cissy: Pior do que procurar no Google é não procurar, E FILHA, SE NÃO CONHECE É SÓ NÃO MENCIONAR) **, minha prima . Sem contar os outros filhos do meus tios**(Cissy: Conhecidos também como seus OUTROS PRIMOS)** . {**Ben: Essa daí quer porque quer competir com os Weasley...}**

-Nossa!Deve ser bom ter vários , primos , **[Jess: não precisava das vírgulas!](Cissy: Produção, controlem as vírgulas) ** eu não posso ter nenhum**(Cissy: Tá querendo falar de Ciência, é? Se Meyer seguisse ela nem você existiria. Vou te explicar uma coisa que você não sabe por que nunca foi em um colégio, mas enfim, seu pai é descrito como um semi-morto pela autora, ele não tem batimento cardíaco, muito menos fluxo sanguíneo então seguindo a lógica da vida: sem fluxo sanguíneo, sem ereção, sem clímax, sem esperma, sem ovulação, SEM VOCÊ)** , mas tem muitos amigos lobos . – Era um pouco ruim não ter com quem brincar . **[Jess: vai amestrar lobos e não me enche o saco!] **

-Por que você não pode ter um ?**(Cissy: E o Rony ainda tem a cara-de-pau de dizer que ela puxou a inteligência da mãe no epílogo...propaganda enganosa!){Ben: Rowling saia de onde estiver e jogue a Pottermore na cabeça da autora.}** – Disse ela . eu estava com  
uma cara triste .

-Porque vampiros , não podem ter filhos tudo nele é morto , **[Jess: Para tudo. Se tudo em um vampiro é morto – o que é meio óbvio – como é que os espermatozoides do Cedrico, digo, do Edward fecundaram a mãe dela? PENSE UM POUCO MEYER!](Cissy: Ctrl+C Ctrl+V na explicação acima)** entende , eu sou meia humana porque minha mãe ficou grávida quando eu era humana**(Cissy: E o que você é hoje? Extraterrestre? Eu nunca duvidei sobre você não ser humana, só não queria falar em voz alta){Ben: #NowPlaying E.T – Katy Perry}** ,e me teve quando era humana **(Cissy: Que puta explicação ruim, o problema está no SEU PAI, foda-se se sua mãe era humana, para mim sempre foi um ET){Ben: Um ET sem expressão facial, diga-se de passagem.}**, mas agora ela não pode ter mais nem meus  
tios . **[Jess: Amén Jsuis](Cissy: Ela nunca pode ter, VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDEU) **

Ela parecia impressionada **(Cissy: Impressionada com o quê? Sua existência que é um milagre apelativo?)**  
, eu me sentei para tentar acabar de fazer as lições , que valeria vários pontos , e daqui a uma semana  
estaríamos prontos para ir

**[Jess: todo mundo dançando no espaço em branco! Uhuuu!] **

(...)

Uma semana se passara tirei ótimas notas no N. e  
N.I.E.M.s , **[Jess: No primeiro ano? Ou pulamos alguns anos e ninguém me avisou?](Cissy: Quê? N. no primeiro ano? Ah, já imagino as perguntas da prova de feitiços "1. Descreva o feitiço Vingardium Leviosa")**{**Ben: Produção, ajeita ai o esquema cronológico da fic, que eu acho que deram uns capítulos mais a frente do que estávamos, para que ripássemos.} ** hoje teríamos a entrega da Taça das Casas , graças a Tiago perdemos  
alguns pontos**(Cissy: Sei...Se Snape olhasse para a sua cara tiraria 250 pontos rapidinho, o que eu acho BEM merecido){Ben: Já imagino a cena, o Snape tentando falar "Renéesme" e ela tentando ensinar a ele. Ia ser no mínimo todos os pontos já ganhos no ano.}(Cissy: TODOS ADORA)** , mas ainda temos esperanças já que ganhamos no quadribol esse  
ano**(Cissy:...foda-se)** .

-Bom dia a todos , dentro de alguns instantes vocês pegaram o Expresso para ir para casa**(Cissy: Procura-se Concordância){Ben: Vejam aqui, caros alunos, como a conjugação errada de um verbo pode-lhes trazer constrangimentos.} ** ,  
mas antes vamos entregar a Taça das Casas , e pelo que vemos esse ano a  
...Lufa-Lufa ganhou**(Cissy: Lufa-Lufa ganhando? TINHA QUE SER UNIVERSO LEGO ENGANO)** , por favor um monitor vem aqui buscar **[Jess: Nossa, que emocionante hein?](Cissy: Tipo assim – Então gente, vamos apressar isso por que tenho hora marcada no salão, blablablabla a Lufa-Lufa ganhou blábláblá foda-se isso, algum fdp vem aqui pegar FUI-ME){Ben: FUI VOCÊS NÃO MERECEM FALAR COMIGO NEM COM MEU ANJO!} **– Todos da nossa mesa olhou**(Cissy: TODOS DA MESA ZÓIOU, CUMPÂDI)** para Tiago **[Jess: Olha o plural autora!]**, depois de ele ter jogado bombas de fumaça dentro da  
aula de poções , fez um balde de água cair em cima de Hents , o professor  
D.C.A.T.**(Cissy: Qual é, agora todos vão virar santinhos? Af, cabô a era boa de Hogwarts)** , e deixar o hipogrifo fugir , **[Jess: deixar um hipogrifo fugir? WTF](Cissy: Virou moda agora, né) **nós com certeza conseguiríamos a Taça das Casas *sarcasmo* **[Jess: nossa, que sarcástica...-not](Cissy: Aspirante de sarcasmo, tanto que precisa revelar que está sendo sarcástica. Amadores...){Ben: No Universo de Ledo Engano, o sarcasmo aponta você!} **. –Bom fiquem a vontade , que o banquete já vai ser  
servido**(Cissy: tipo assim – QUERO QUE VOCÊS SE FODAM, PIRRALHADAS, COMA ISSO LOGO TCHAU)** . – Dizendo isso varias comidas apareceram . Minha garganta ardia faz duas semanas que eu não tomo nada de sangue **[Jess: tentativa de matar a vampira: 1](Cissy: Ah morre, diabo!) **. Mas ai eu vi , a pequena garrafa e uma taça na minha frente , eu to ficando mau acostumada**(Cissy: MAL* acostumada. Mal é antônimo de bem, mau é antônimo de bom carajo)** imagina , no dia em que eu chegar em casa, será que eu ainda sei caçar ? **[Jess: "come" o Jacob!] ** , To brincando eu gosto de correr e brincar com a presa , então vou aproveitar da mordomia , que depois vou ter que dar no duro. **[Jess: Ui](Cissy: Tem só cinco anos e já gosta de sentar no duro, já sabe o que é bom né né né né){Ben: Para tudo, que agora eu vou falar. Seguinteeeee... Sentiram a tensão quando ela falou que ia brincar com a presa? UAU MENINA LEGAL E SELVAGEM. Quero ser como ela quando eu crescer. E essa de dar no duro hein? Sei não, tem que ver isso aqui produção, de fic pornô já basta a da Virginia!} **

-Eu ainda não sei como você consegue ? – Disse Scorpius ,  
toda vez ele olha com nojo , para a taça**(Cissy: Já ia perguntar o que ele tava fazendo na mesa de Grif e daí lembrei que a autora teve a idéia genial dele ir para a casa dos corajosos){Ben: Sabe... Eu cheguei a pensar que ele olha com nojo para ela.}** .

-Aceita , é muito bom , Toma !- falei colocando a taça na  
sua frente – Esse daí é de Leão da montanha , tem cheiro de floral**(Cissy: Mas sangue com cheiro floral? Tu passa um perfuminho, é? Por que sangue deveria cheirar ah, hmmm, sei lá, SANGUE?){Ben: Perfume da Lady Gaga!}** ,e tem gosto  
de carne**(Cissy: Falou a degustadora de vinhos, digo, de sangue né, detalhe na redundância de sangue com gosto de carne...agora é sangue é tipo miojo? Vou experimentar um sangue sabor frango, gente)** , pode provar ! **[Jess: ai, ai, Nessie piadista!](Cissy: Isso é sangue, não vinho) **- eu continuei a  
oferecer - Já que não quer , eu vou  
tomar**(Cissy: NO CU, ÊÊ)** – Enfiei com tudo na boca**(Cissy: JÁ TÁ NO NÍVEL GARGANTA PROFUNDA)** , e ele fez cara de nojo .

-Eca – Ai Rose e Tiago riram dele , e de sua careta**(Cissy: HAHAHA Q ENGRASSADO HLERI RSRSRSRS)** .

-Você aceitam**{Ben: Interrogação}** , ta muito bom ! – Ai foi a vez de eu e  
Scorpius cai na gargalhada , claro que todos ainda estavam com cara de nojo . **[Jess: gente RETARDADA] {Ben: No Universo de Ledo Engano, Os retardados riem de você!}**

-Cada sangue tem um cheiro ?- Rose e sua curiosidade **(Cissy: Tipo a Rose tem um cachorro chamado curiosidade)**.

-Sim , o seu é uma espécie de mel misturado com rosas**(Cissy: Isso é sangue, K7)** , e um  
vampiro que não é igual a mim , "vegetariano" – Fiz aspas com os dedos –  
Adoraria morder e sugar . – Ela rapidamente botou a mão no pescoço . **[Jess: q lesbianismo é esse? – nada contra lésbicas, alias](Cissy: Que coisa lésbica, vai sugar e morder o que, sua safadinha?) **

-Preocupa não ! eu te protejo**(Cissy: PEDREIRO DETECTED){Ben: Faltou o "sua linda" para concluir a frase, poax.}** - disse Lorcan , saindo da mesa da Cornival , se  
dirigindo a nossa , ele já havia deixado bem claro que amava a Rose . **[Jess: Do nadaaa](Cissy: Quando você acha que viu TODOS os shippers bizarros do fandom, vem Lorcan/Rose para te assustar a noite) {Ben: De onde esse Lorcan saiu? Produção, quanto tempo eu fiquei em coma? Perdi a introdução dele na fic.}**

-A não precisa não – Disse Rose sem graça , ela dava mais  
fora nele , do que ele entrava dentro **[Jess: Quando ele entrar fora alguém me chama!](Cissy: Isso nem foi um fora)** – Eu pego minha varinha e rapidinho faço  
ele correr **(Cissy: TENHO UMA VARINHA FUCK YEA){Ben: Eu também tenho uma varinha. Geral corre quando eu mostro. Muahahahaha}**.

-E quem disse que você pode alcançar ele – Disse eu já perto  
dela , que nem como eu fiz com Tiago , ela deu um pulo da cadeira colocando a  
varinha no meu pescoço . **[Jess: Não entendi o que aconteceu...sério...](Cissy: Assim Jéss, ela fez o spider-man ao lado da Rose e ameaçou se suicidar, tendeu?) **

-Ah! Nessie , eu poderia fazer você voar longe sabia ? – Eu  
só afirmei e voltei ao meu lugar – Você e seus susto ! **{Ben: PODE PARAR ESSA SACANAGEM, QUE ESSA FOI A GOTA QUE FEZ A POÇÃO EXPLODIR. "Seus susto" ... Apenas calado após isso.}**

- O Maximo **[Jess: Sr. Máximo! Oi!] **que você iria conseguir é uma parede quebrada , e  
alguns arranhões que serão rapidamente curados , vocês querem ver ?**(Cissy: Ela se empolgou com essa coisa 'Sou vampira, tenho coisas super legais para mostrar RSRSRS')** – Disse , e  
incrivelmente todos eles balançaram a cabeça em um sim , Lorcan e Lysander ,  
haviam se acomodados ali . **[Jess: virou tudo amigo? E que liberdade é essa de sentar na mesa alheia?]{Ben: Minerva, tome providências. Hogwarts está mais bagunçada que o travesti da esquina.} **Peguei uma faca peguei o me dedo e passei a ponta afiadíssima nele{**Ben: Alguém explica essa cena? Não entendi.}** , depois uma gota de sangue caiu e o corte se fechou – Viu , é por isso que vampiros nunca morrem **(Cissy: Deve ser por que, ah, tipo assim, sabe, POR QUE ELES ESTÃO MORTOS?)** ,eles tem a pele como se fosse pedra , e eu sendo metade me curo rápido ,vampiros nem chegam a se machucar . **[Jess: vamos ver se vc é resistente ao fogo?] **

-Ual ! Eu é que não arranjo confusão com essas menina **[Jess: plural e singular não combinam!](Cissy: UAI, EU NUM BRIGU COM ESSAS MENINA NÃO, SÔ!) **– Disse**{Ben: ESPAÇO}**Lorcan , eu vi os professores olhando bestas par a nossa parte da mesa . **[Jess: Gente, fala sério, até parece q alguém ia estar interessado nessa menina!](Cissy: Isso é o que acontece quando Snape morre e Neville vira professor) **

-Eu posso bater em um adulto sem sofrer um arranhão **(Cissy: BADASS)**, agora  
se for de vampiros ou lobo , ai sim eu posso ficar dias , se eu quebrar o braço  
não fico muito tempo com a tala.- Eles me perguntaram como é a tala , e também  
reponderam as minhas perguntas de como se curaram rápido .

**[*Jessi dançando a conga no grande espaço em branco*] {*Ben segurando na cintura de Jessi e fazendo trenzinho freneticamente*}**

(...)

Estávamos no Expresso  
, eu andava de lá para cá , o cheiro de sangue é sufocante , apesar de ter  
bebido sangue o cheiro ainda sufoca e muito , minha garganta dava breve ardidas  
, mais fortes , então vi a moça passando com a mesa cheia de doce , comprei  
chocolate e chicletes . **[Jess: voto por ela matar todo mundo e ir pra Azkaban] **

-Você é uma moça muito bonita , sabia ? – Ela falou , eu  
devo estar que nem um pimentão. **[Jess: Moça do carrinho de doces pedófila!](Cissy: E o que a gente faz com a catarata?) {Ben: ÓCULOS REPARO!}**

-Obrigada . – É agora eu estou com vergonha . Fui andando  
até o vagão em que nós estávamos , que não era os dos novatos , mas sim o da  
grifinoria . **[Jessi: novato não é quem tá no primeiro ano? Tipo ela? E desde quando não tem novatos na Grifinória?](Cissy: Os novatos tem um vagão diferente, é?) **

-Gente , eu vou mandar email , para você , e não esqueçam de  
responder !- Rose falava , a todos , nós já estávamos chegando . **[Jess: corujas sendo aposentadas...] {Ben: Edwiges iria arranhar a cara dessa monstrinha ai, se estivesse viva.}**

-Claro , me passa seu  
MSN !**(Cissy: cocotaexcitada_tequero_157_)**- Falei com ela . **[Jess: Mas isso aqui fica cada vez mais Universo Ledo Engano!] {Ben: NESSIEMONSTRADOLAGO_100PURCENTOÇANGIBOM_}**

-O que é isso ? **(Cissy: HSAHSUABS TIPO, A MENINA VAI MANDAR UM E-MAIL E NÃO SABE O QUE É MSN, OK PRODUÇÃO)**Deixa para lá , nós mandamos através de um  
computador enfeitiçado todos tem**(Cissy: Menos os Weasley rsrsrs n)** , você diz seu nome , e a carta vai , só você  
falar não precisa de mais nada , sem contar que o email é magia , daí a coruja  
sai do computador e ela fala com você**(Cissy: Imagina a Coruja: E ai migz, quais são as novidades?)** , ela vai e volta toda hora . – Esse é  
legal , por que eu nunca soube disso . **[Jess: AFFE Q ÓDIO! Que merda é essa? Essa é pra chorar hein? Merlin me dê paciência, pq se o senhor me der forças eu mato!](Cissy: Se for para escrever uma merda dessas meus filhos só irão ter um computador aos 25 anos) {Ben: Não terei filhos, então to relax.}**

-Ta bom , pode deixar , nos comunicamos , Alice disse que  
esta preparando um lugar na casa para colocar as coisas minhas de magia , disse  
que é para ter contato com esse mundo , até rede de flu , ela diz que vai colocar , para poder ir de um lugar para outro , também para mim **[Jess: PARA "EU" PQP]{Ben: "mim" Não conjuga verbo}**colocar meus doces e livros , e dois quartos para receberem vocês . – Eu disse sorrindo , eles se empolgaram falando que eu também poderia ir na casa deles . **[Jess: banha a casa em alho, não quero saber dessa menina!](Cissy: Vai fazer cocô na casa do Pedrinho) **O Expresso chegava a seu ponto final .

-Mãe , Pai – Eu sai gritando indo dar um abraço neles –  
Jacob que bom que você veio . – Disse dando um abraço neles . **[Jess: mas quanto abraço neles! Neles...neles... – agora com eco!] **

-Como foi a escola ? Tudo bem não é ? Nenhum menino chegou  
perto de você? – Disse Jacob em tom ameaçador . **[Jess: pq os bofes são todos meus mona!](Cissy: Se ela se parecer com a Kristen Stewart – ou seja, se não tiver expressão facial – o menino é MUITO guerreiro) {Ben: Vejamos do ponto de vista da autora. A Nessie se parece com a mãe (Kristen Stewart que não tem expressão facial, logo ela também não tem.), e a mãe segundo a Meyer consegue conquistar meio mundo de macho sem dizer um oi, apenas com suas "personalidade forte e centrada". Logo a Nessie é a gatona da escola. Fiz as contas certas, Diretor?}**

-Oh não ! Mas quero que vocês conheçam meus amigos – Sai e  
procurei cada um deles , e os chamei , até Lorcan e Lysander , Lysander era uma  
menina muito quieta . **[Jess: eles são amigos desde quando? E quando O Lysander fez cirurgia de troca de sexo?](Cissy: Lysander fazendo a Ariadna)(Cissy²: Pausa para piadinha – Ariadna é que cortou o pau mas quem sai da casa é você Lucival RSRS){Ben: Lysander virou Lysa! Patxe aque ameeca!} **– Gente esses são Rose Weasley , Lorcan e Lysander Lovegood , Scorpius Malfoy e Tiago Potter . – Disse fazendo meus amigos ficarem sem graça .

-Prazer – cada um falou ao meus pais tios e amigos . Eles  
bateram um papo rápido{**Ben: Bate-bola, jogo rápido!}** , mas voltaram a suas famílias , agucei meus ouvidos  
para a família de Scorpius . **[Jess: isso é invasão de privacidade. Trabalhos comunitários agora!] **

-Tudo bem meu filho , eu também achava que você iria para a  
Grifinória , a Sonserina não é um lugar tão legal assim sabe **(Cissy: AHAM CLAUDIA)**. – O Pai de Draco **[Jess: Lucius Malfoy oi!]{Ben: Hey Lucy! How long!} ** falava com ele , eu vi também Scorpius mostrando uma foto nossa para seus pais– Weasley e Potter , que bom , Lovegood , essa família é engraçada .

-Eu sei pai , a mãe deles as vezes é esquisita , mais legal**(Cissy: Esquisito é um Malfoy dizer 'Ah, meu filho, a Sonserina não é um lugar tão cool sabe rsrsrs'){Ben: No universo de Ledo Engano, os Malfoy consolam você.}**. – Disse Scorpius .

-E que é essa daqui ? – Ele apontou alguém . **{Ben: Eu também perguntaria "O que é essa daqui?" ao ver uma foto da monstrenga.}**

-A essa Renesmee Cullen , uma meia vampira , ela foi minha  
primeira amiga ... – Ele falou com animo .**(Cissy: E Draco, eu sei que você é fã de carteirinha de Crepúsculo, NÃO ME ENGANA)**

-Vampira ? –Sua mãe perguntou com uma voz doce . **[Jess: é, alguns chama de. Eu não teria tanta certeza...PQ VAMPIROS NÃO BRILHAM NO SOL!] (Cissy: Eu chamo de drag Queen){Ben: Eu chamo de trio elétrico.}**

-Sim ...Ela é forte ... – E foi falando minha historia para  
eles , tudo o que eu lhes contei. **[Jess: No meio da plataforma? Esse povo não vai pra casa não?](Cissy: Tão famosa deveria escrever uma biografia né) **

-È Nessie você é bem conhecida , e os pensamentos de um  
bando da Sonserina, acho ? diz que você é a "a bruxa vampira que mete medo "{**Ben: Vira proctologista ameeca.}** ,  
sua fama é boa !- Disse meu pai sarcástico_ . Mas você não deve dar sustos nos  
outros – Disse ele provavelmente se referindo aos susto que eu dei em todos . **[Jess: sério, qual foi a sua dica de que era isso?] **Fomos conversando no caminho e eu mostrando a todos com o meu poder ,tudo que eu fiz . Tia Rose e Jacob fizeram questão de ver , eu fui no jipe com o Emmett, eu adorava viajar nele .

**[Jess: essa fic tá indo de mal a pior. Aguardem.](Cissy: Vocês entenderam a piada da Ariadna né? rsrsrs) {Ben: Vocês devem estar tão desanimados quanto nós de ver uma fic assim... Pois é; Mas como sou boa pessoa, recomendo que, após lerem essa fic e deixarem um lindo review valorizando nosso suado trabalho, vejam esse link - **.com/watch?v=jNh_l5oO22E **garanto que darão boas risadas! rere )**


End file.
